Identity
by maboroshi
Summary: FINISHED! It's been two years since graduation, the last time Fuuko saw the rest of the Hokage. However when a new threat surfaces, will she return to her old identity and help her old friends out? Pls r&r :)
1. Contact

Identity

Hi everyone again. It's been a while, and I also have to warn you that this is my first time writing a semi-serious/ supposedly suspenseful fic. Dunno exactly how the next few chapters are going to play out, let alone how it's all going to all, so there might be a few inconsistencies – if the whole thing even works (not very encouraging, am I?). But I hope you'll all enjoy reading this anyway and forgive any plot holes etc etc. You're welcome to make any comments as well, of course.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the FoR characters, drat it. Drat it. Drat. It.

Chapter 1 : Contact  
  


She came in, prompt as usual, wrapped in a heavy overcoat. Asura looked up and smiled at her. "The usual, miss?" he asked, although it was unnecessary.

She nodded, as she always did, her ponytail bobbing in response. Asura studied her surreptitiously as he scooped steaming pasta into a plastic take-away container. She was gazing out at the street as she waited, her eyes scanning the passer-bys as if she was searching for someone. Not for the first time, he wondered how old she was. She didn't look much older than him, but there was something in her eyes which seemed to reflect otherwise.

He straightened and placed the now full tub in a bag. She turned back and deposited some coins on the counter. "Thankyou," she said quietly and left as quickly as she had arrived.

Asura stared after her until she disappeared from sight. He had served her when she walked in for first time almost a year ago and it had always been the same everyday. She would come in at 6 o'clock, pay with the exact change and leave immediately afterwards. Asura was on friendly terms with all the other regulars but was too polite to ask this one her name – and she didn't offer it. She didn't make conversation like the others. She didn't even smile. It was a pity. Asura thought that she would have had a really nice smile.

******

Kirisawa Fuuko moved with the crowd, head down and her dinner clutched by her side. Inconspicuousness was always her first priority and she had grown to learn that the best hiding place was often in a crowd. A few blocks down, she slipped into a non-descript old building and seconds later was back safely in her apartment.

Fuuko tossed the keys on the table and turned to her laptop. The screen was still blank. She sighed. It had been almost a month since the last message. It was weird. The longest she had gone without contact from _them had never been over two weeks before. She took out a spoon from the kitchen cupboard and settled down on the floor._

The only furniture in the lounge was the round, wooden table which had already been there when Fuuko moved in. There was no couch, no television, because there wasn't need for any of that in her case. All that she owned were packed in a green suitcase and a duffle bag lying in the bedroom. She had never settled in a place for too long. Last year she had been in Hokkaido but she had moved around, never staying in any one city for long periods of time. Now she was back on her home island, in Kobe, and had been for almost a year - quite a long time, for her standards. It wouldn't be long though, Fuuko thought bitterly, before she would have to move again.

She stood up and glanced at her watch. It was a bit past 7. If they were going to contact her, they would have done so already. Fuuko sighed as she switched off the laptop and dropped the empty pasta container in the bin. She might as well take a shower and have an early night - something she was beginning to get used to.

She walked slowly to her room and took out a fresh set of pyjamas from her suitcase. As she stood up, something fluttered out of the folds of her night-shirt and onto the ground. Fuuko bent down and picked it up.

Seven smiling faces stared up at her. Well, six actually (Mikagami wasn't smiling). The photo had been taken the day she, Recca, Yanagi and Domon had graduated. Koganei and Mikagami (who had insisted he was only there because of Yanagi) were there as well – and so was little Ganko, who was hugging her. Only, Fuuko thought with a twinge of sadness, she wouldn't be so little anymore. And her parents – they weren't in the photo. But they had been there, proudly clapping as she walked onto stage to receive her graduation certificate.

It had been almost two years, the last time she saw any of them. So why was she feeling this now? Up until now it had been surprisingly easy, forgetting. Fuuko had had her work to preoccupy her. The late nights had always left her too tired to think, let alone reminisce. But now, with so much time on her hands she was getting all sentimental about what she'd left behind two years ago. She didn't need this, especially after she'd chosen to take the path she was on now.

Maybe, Fuuko thought as she thrust the photo back in her suitcase, it was time to get out and get her mind on other things.

******

"Well, well, look who decided to turn up," a girl with long, wavy black hair said in mock surprise. "How long has it been? A month?"

"It's good to see you too, Asagi-san," Fuuko said sarcastically, although she was secretly touched.

"Wow! That's, like, the longest sentence you've said all year."

Fuuko almost smiled for the first time in weeks as the other girl brought her up to date on the past month's gossip. In the rare times she had attended university before coming to Kobe, Fuuko tried and had succeeded in being discreet. She'd had the same intention when she first arrived here, but Junko Asagi, an aspiring fellow computing student, had taken a liking to the serious girl with the "cool black-purply hair". Fuuko had no idea why though. The two girls could not have been more different. Asagi was a pretty, attention-loving girl who had more than a passing interest in the opposite sex (and them in her), whereas Fuuko was seen to be silent and aloof.

"Hallooo," Asagi waved a hand in front of the other girl's face, "we'd better pick up our pace, or we're going to be late for the lecture." She tutted in annoyance as Fuuko blinked in surprise, "Honestly, I don't know why you bother to come if you're just going to fall asleep. Come on, let's grab the middle row. We'll get a better view of Yamada-san's face. Oh, don't you think that he's too gorgeous to be a lecturer?"

Fuuko made an indistinct noise in reply as they took their seats. She looked around and frowned. "Is it emptier than usual?" she asked.

Asagi nodded absently, her attention riveted on the tall man at the front of the theatre. "Less and less people have been bothering to come. I don't know why though!" she said indignantly, "I think Yamada-san has the loveliest voice."

A hush grew over the theatre as the lecture began. Fuuko listened intently, her mind juggling around the concepts of binary trees and graphs. She was glad to have something different to think about. She almost felt normal again, something she hadn't felt for a very long time.

"Hey," Asagi nudged her excitedly as the lecture ended and people started filing out, "a few rows back, there's a guy checking you out."

"What?" Fuuko turned around, frowning. Her eyes met a pair of startled green ones. She stared at the brown-haired young man for a moment, then turned abruptly and strode off towards the front exit.

"Hey! Wait up!" Asagi bounded after her, "I think he was going to come over to talk to us. Why did you just leave like that?"

Fuuko didn't reply.

"Do you know him?"

Fuuko increased her pace.

"Oh, come on! You know I'm going to bug you until you tell me."

Fuuko sighed and relented. "He works at the deli a few blocks down from my apartment, that's all."

Asagi gave her a sly look. "Oooh," she teased, "I think someone's got an admirer."

Fuuko scowled at her.

"Hey, that's a good thing, you know. And he's really cute too." The tall girl sighed, "Now, if only Yamada-san would look at me that way. I'd just die of happiness."

Fuuko rolled her eyes.

"I saw that, Little Miss Prude!" Asagi said indignantly, "Honestly, one day you'll feel the same way about someone and then you'll understand my feelings."

"Whatever," Fuuko shrugged. _Jeez, I'm becoming a Mikagami_, came a thought out of nowhere before she pushed it away.

"Hey, we've got the rest of the day free. Why don't we go to that popular dessert place on Saku Street?" Asagi suggested, unfazed.

"I'm not a dessert person."

"Oh no you don't," Asagi hooked her arm through the other girl's just as she was about to slip away, "you've gotten away with the disappearing act too many times. You can watch while I eat. Besides, there's this guy working there who's sooo cute. Not mature and beautiful like Yamada-san of course, but cute nonetheless. Oh, and I think he likes me. I want your opinion on that. Oh and have you seen the new guy working at Carmilla's? He's got the most gorgeous eyes…"

Fuuko just sighed.

******

Climbing the stairs to her apartment had never been so tiring, Fuuko thought, especially after spending a whole day out with Asagi, shopping and checking guys out. The girl definitely enjoyed doing the weirdest things, Fuuko decided, but she was fun to hang out with. Fuuko knew that it was out of the question to form attachments in any of the places she passed through (what would **they do if they found out?), but she had been here for almost a year. Just this once, Fuuko thought, it couldn't hurt. After all, she'd probably be on the move any day now.**

_I'll see you tomorrow, right? Promise?_

_Tomorrow_, she'd promised.

Fuuko stopped in front of the old door which was painted a disgusting green. _Vomit green, she thought, not for the first time. She pushed open the door and was reaching for the light switch when something slammed into her._

Fuuko fell hard, her bag tumbling out of her grasp. Ignoring the searing pain down her side, she rolled backwards instinctively, just as something came crashing down on the spot where she had lay moments before. Knowing she couldn't retrieve her bag in which her gun lay or make it to the door before her assailant recovered from his miss, she ran in the opposite direction. As soon as her hands found the smooth surface of the table top, she vaulted over into the kitchen and crouched down low. Breathing as slowly and quietly as possible, she reached down to the small knife strapped to her thigh.

It had been too dark to see her assailant, let alone whether he had a gun. But, Fuuko thought, he must be just as blind as her in the dark.

Unless, of course, he was wearing night-vision goggles. _Let's not think about that._

Well, she thought, if she couldn't see, she could listen. The trouble was, the intruder wasn't making a sound. He was good, she thought, a pro. _Someone must want revenge badly._

Fuuko carefully removed her shoes and slid along the floor silently. There was still no sound from her attacker.

_Oh well, no choice. _She drew back her arm and threw a shoe as hard as she could. It hit the wall across from her with a loud thud.

There was a moment's hesitation before she heard the footsteps, before she saw him stop near where the shoe lay.

_Now!_

Fuuko ran, knife clutched in hand, blade extended forward. Her socked feet made minimal sound on the carpeted floor.

_Gotcha,_ she thought as she closed the distance in no time, and thrust the knife upwards. It was an efficient, killing stroke, but instead of crumbling to the ground, Fuuko watched in confusion as the figure in front of her literally dissolved.

_It can't be. It just can't…_

Even as she felt the very cold, sharp blade press against her neck, she was still denying it.

"If you move, you will die," the all-too familiar voice said in her ear. He was angry, she thought, that was a change. She closed her eyes, thinking maybe, maybe it was all a dream. "Mikagami," she said simply.

The sword, the ensui, which had been so close to taking her life and still could, wavered then dropped. "Fuuko?"

Maybe because she was still in shock; maybe because she was so relieved; or it may have been because she felt a bit too glad for her own liking, but at that moment, Fuuko went hysterical. She stormed towards the light switch, bumping her already hurt side into the wall and table, and turned as light flooded into the room.

The first thing that came out of Mikagami's mouth when he saw her for the first time in two years was: "Your hair."

Fuuko brushed past him as if she hadn't heard him, stared at the floor and muttered something.

"What?" Mikagami asked, trying to figure out what she was looking at.

"THE CARPET!! YOUR WATER DOUBLE'S WRECKING THE CARPET!!"

And so Mikagami spent the next half an hour kneeling on the floor, absorbing the water back up to his ensui until his disgruntled teammate was satisfied.

By that time, Fuuko had regained her composure and had been surreptitiously studying the kneeling boy-man (Mikagami had to be close to twenty now, but she still couldn't bring herself to think of him as a man). In truth, two years had not changed the ensui-wielder at all. He still had his long, brown hair in that high ponytail and his ice-cold demeanour. All-in-all, he was still as girly as ever, Fuuko secretly sniggered.

Mikagami stood, his knees popping. He turned to the girl sitting on the floor (jeez, didn't the girl have any furniture?) and frowned. He could swear that she was secretly laughing at him.

"So," Fuuko said as she folded her arms, "what about my hair?"

"Huh?"

"'Your hair', that's what you said, wasn't it?"

"It's nothing," Mikagami pointedly looked at anywhere but her. He didn't point out how different she looked: how mature she appeared, how tired and solemn she looked now, how her hair, which were once messy bangs, was presently so long and sleek, like Yanagi's…

Fuuko watched as Mikagami suddenly changed from the awkward long-time-no-see friend to the ice-cold, serious swordsman. Maybe she was wrong about Mikagami not changing. He seemed to have more lines around his eyes and mouth than she remembered. "I guess we'd better talk," she said.

"I think we need to," was all he said.

It was going to be a long night.

******

"Has it been confirmed?" the man behind the desk asked.

"Yes sir," the tall woman standing before him replied, "we believe that they have made contact."

"Good," he smiled and waved her away. He lit a cigar, one of those Cuban ones – and definitely not cheap. "This calls for a celebration, don't you think?"

His question was directed at a figure standing beside him, in the shadows. "You think what you like," came the reply, "as long as I get what I want, I'm happy."

"Oho," the man laughed, not very pleasantly, "you'll get what you want, Sai. You'll get to fight her, don't you worry about it. And when you do, you'll crush her."

And the one called Sai smiled.


	2. Tales

Identity

Sorry guys that it took me so long to update. Got exams and everything :(. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for reviewing so far. Will try to get next chapter up hopefully nxt wk… or not… *sigh*

Chapter 2: Tales

The sun was beginning to rise in the grey morning sky. Many people were waking up, groaning as they got ready for another day of work. Apartment 2B however, was as still as could be. It would have seemed empty, deserted had it not been for the motionless figure sitting on the floor.

Fuuko was leaning against the wall, a mug of coffee which had long gone cold cupped in her hands. Mikagami had left for his motel over three hours ago, but she had not slept a wink since then. How could she? All she could think about was the news Mikagami brought - and what had led him all the way to Kobe, right to her apartment door.

There was no embellishment - Mikagami had gotten straight to the point. "Someone tried to kidnap Yanagi a few days ago," he said after he had settled (Fuuko noticed) disdainfully, on the floor. His face betrayed no emotion, but Fuuko couldn't suppress hers.

"WHAT?!" she burst out before she could check herself, "WHO-"

"I'll get to that," Mikagami said simply, as if he was speaking to someone with very limited intellect, "it was very well thought out. Yanagi-san was walking home by herself because Hanabishi had a meeting to go to and I –" Fuuko heard his voice tighten, "I had a law revue that night.

"Fortunately, Hanabishi's meeting was cancelled at the last minute. When he went to catch up with Yanagi-san, he heard her screaming. He fought and defeated the guy, but before he could get anything out of him, he killed himself."

"A pro," Fuuko said softly, and Mikagami nodded. "So this is something big." She stared hard at him and said apprehensively, "Yanagi was hurt, wasn't she?"

His silence confirmed her fear. "How?" she asked quietly.

"There were two of them," Mikagami said slowly. "When Hanabishi let his guard down at the end, the one hiding in the shadows threw a blade. He was gone before Hanabishi could look for him.

"Yanagi was still in hospital when I left. The doctor said that she'll have fully recovered in a few days. But had the knife hit three more inches to the left…"

Both of them were silent for a while before he continued. "Hanabishi and I searched the body of the kidnapper and found an address – your address -"

Fuuko's mouth opened in utter bewilderment at the flimsy connection and was going say so, but Mikagami hadn't finished.

"and we also found this." He tossed something to her. It was a plain black card. There was nothing on the front, but on the back was a sequence of numbers and a metallic strip.

It looked like some sort of an access card, but it wasn't. Fuuko knew that because she had one exactly like it.

Mikagami looked at her closely as she stared at the card, unmoving. "Do you know what it is?" it was more a statement than a question, but Mikagami wanted to see if she would deny it. She didn't.

"It's the badge of a secret organization," she replied woodenly, "and I should know because I'm in it – but I still don't know why the kidnapper would have my address in his pocket."

Mikagami drew a long breath. It was quite late and he had stepped off a plane just a few hours ago, but he wasn't feeling tired at the moment. "Well the connection to you is there either way. I think it's time you told your part of the story," he said.

And it wasn't a happy tale to tell or to listen to, but Mikagami had sat there, his face an emotionless mask as she began.

"They contacted me, just after graduation," she said, a faraway look in her eyes. "It was just a simple message saying that they wanted to offer me a job.

"I thought that idiot Recca was trying to play a joke on me at first, but after I beat him up for a while, I believed that he really had no idea what message I was talking about.

"They contacted me again the next day and told me that they had seen me fight at the Urabutousatsoujin. They wanted someone young – and the fact that I was female was a bonus. They told me that they had many clients, all of whom paid very well and that they would provide me with all the data on my targets. All I had to do was pull the trigger. They'd pay for all the travel expenses and my fees if I chose to study. It was too good an offer to refuse."

"So you took it?"

"I took it."

"They didn't threaten you?"

"If you're trying to ask if they coerced me into taking it the answer is no. I did it out of my own accord," Fuuko said, her face unreadable.

Although a thousand emotions were running through him at the moment, Mikagami kept his features still and cold. "Who gives you the orders?"

"I don't know. They send me everything through email. No signature, fake sender's address –you won't find anything that way."

"Are there any clues you can give me about this organization?"

"I can do better than that. I can give you the name. Kinta."

"Kinta?" surprise showed on Mikagami's face, "As in Kinta Corporations?"

"Yes," Fuuko replied. "On the façade, it's a successful, business giant, but it's what you don't see that provides their sources of funds. A secret assassin-for-hire business set up for all their rich clients who might have people they want to be rid of."

"So, one of their clients might have paid them to kidnap Yanagi-san."

"From what I know, Kinta is assassination-only – taking people alive makes it harder to cover your tracks. It must be a really rich or a really exclusive client, to have asked for a kidnapping. My guess would be a really rich guy who's Yanagi for her healing powers – in a word - like Mori Kouran. I think you'll have to go all the way to the top to get a name, though."

Mikagami was silent for a while as he thought this over. "Looks like I'll be paying Kinta Yoshida a visit," he finally said, standing.

Fuuko stood with him. "Mikagami," she said, looking down at her hands, "I... I won't be going with you."

There was a pause, then – "Suit yourself."

Fuuko looked up, but he had already turned away. "I'll be off then," he said, walking to the door.

"Mikagami, I – "

"There's no need," the ensui-wielder said, not looking back, "just… just come visit us sometime." Then he was gone.

******

The room was cleaner than he thought. The floor had been vacuumed and the bed-sheets were freshly washed. Someone had forgotten about the cobwebs hanging from ceiling though. It wasn't too visible, he conceded, but when you've been staring at the ceiling for a few hours, you noticed.

The bed creaked as Mikagami sat up. His neck cracked as he turned his head gingerly. Okay, so the bed wasn't exactly therapeutic. He pulled on a sweater over his singlet and stood up. He picked up his bag, which was already packed, and walked out.

Not surprisingly, the old, creaking elevator was still out of order, so Mikagami took the stairs down.

"Please come again," the woman behind the counter called wistfully after him.

_Not very likely,_ he thought as he walked out. Man, his neck was killing him!

"What's the matter, Mikagami?" a dry voice asked, "You look like you had a bad night."

Mikagami whirled around, and winced as the bones in his neck cracked. Surprise, then annoyance showed on his face. "You don't look so crash hot yourself," he retorted. And she didn't. There were bags under her red-rimmed eyes – it looked like he wasn't the only one who hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

Fuuko shrugged. "I've decided to come with you," was all she said.

"Suit yourself," Mikagami said shortly. Then curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "How did you find me?"

"It's amazing what a couple of phone calls can do," Fuuko replied. "And I kind of guessed your budget would be limited." Her eyes flickered toward the run-down motel Mikagami had just emerged from.

"Hmph."

"Come on," Fuuko said, flagging down an unoccupied cab, "the plane's leaving soon."

"What plane?"

Fuuko frowned at him impatiently as she loaded her luggage into the trunk. "Aren't we going to visit Kinta? You weren't thinking of training all the way to Hiroshima, were you? The plane's faster. Don't worry, I'm paying for the fare… what?" she asked exasperatedly as he stared at her.

Mikagami just shook his head and placed his bag beside hers. Some things just weren't worth arguing over.

******

"Can I get you a drink?" the tall, busty blonde asked flirtingly.

"No," Mikagami replied shortly, wishing the flight attendant in her tight uniform and heavy perfumed scent would just leave him alone. His neck was beginning to hurt. Badly.

What made it worse, though, was that Fuuko was watching all this in open amusement.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked, bending over so that her cleavage stared him straight in the face.

"Actually," Fuuko piped up, causing the woman to glare at her, "could you get my brother a drink?"

"Huh?" the woman said.

"Huh?" Mikagami echoed.

"My brother here," Fuuko said patiently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you remember, Mikagami? It's time for your medication."

"Medication?" the woman asked.

"What medication?" Mikagami repeated, knowing he was about to feel very sorry for asking in a moment.

"Oh dear, it **has** affected your memory. We'll go see the doctor when we land, don't you worry." Fuuko said, patting his hand reassuringly. Mikagami felt like jumping out of the plane.

"What is wrong with him?" the blonde asked Fuuko, throwing a fearful at him.

Fuuko leaned forward and whispered lengthily into her ear. When the woman straightened, her face was deathly pale. "I'll have someone get you your drink," she said, and left without once glancing at Mikagami.

"What exactly did you tell her, Kirisawa?" the ensui-wielder asked irritably.

"Oh, just that you suffer from one of the most horrible conditions you could ever imagine. Luckily for you and the rest of humanity, it also doesn't exist - at least, not in this world." Fuuko didn't even crack a smile as she said this. "What? Don't you know this is one of the most successful ways to get rid of unwanted affection?"

"It's nice to see that you haven't lost your sense of humour these past few years," Mikagami said sarcastically.

"Nor you your manly charms, Mikagami," Fuuko countered. "It sure is comforting, though, to see that you can still draw your own fan club wherever you go."

Mikagami could have sworn the last statement had been said with affection.

******

"Do you want them followed, sir?"

"Oh, there's no need to do that, Narumi," the man replied, the smile on his face as keen as ever. "Sai is keeping close tabs on them. Besides, We already know where they're headed, don't we Sai?"

"Closer and closer," came the reply.

"That's right. Soon they'll be right at our doorstep." He took a long puff from his cigar. "But before they arrive Sai, there's something I want you to take care of."


	3. Plan

Identity

Chapter 3: Plan

"Are you sure you can afford this, Kirisawa?" Mikagami asked as he looked around at the luxuriously furnished room.

"I've saved a lot from my salary," Fuuko replied shortly.

_Oh_. He'd forgotten. It was a sensitive subject. She didn't want to talk about it and he certainly hadn't wanted to touch it – it hurt when a person you thought you knew did something you'd thought they'd never do.

"And anyway, this is the hotel that Kinta is staying in while he's in Hiroshima." Fuuko continued briskly, "He'll be here until the day after tomorrow. I gather you want to catch him before then."

Mikagami looked at her in surprise. "How do you know all this?" he asked.

She smiled humourlessly. "You don't know a lot about Kinta Yoshida, do you? The guy's drunk on his own power. He's convinced that he's a god. He owns the media, so everything he does makes the headlines."

"Isn't that kind of a death wish?"

"Kinta has set aside a very large amount of funds in a trust. If something happens to him, those funds will go towards the financing of his posthumous vendetta – and trust me, the money won't be spent on just any lousy assassin. No-one would want to touch him because of that."

"I see," Mikagami said bleakly. "So if someone does decide to kill him, they'll be hunted down and executed – if they're lucky."

"Lucky?"

"If they're not, they'll be looking over their shoulder for the rest of their life."

"What a happy thought."

"So are we lucky or unlucky, Kirisawa?"

"Don't wet your pants, Mikagami," Fuuko replied. "He's not going to come after us. We just want to talk to the guy, right?" She frowned at the ensui-wielder when he didn't reply. "Right?"

"Yeah, right," Mikagami mumbled, still annoyed at her earlier comment. "So, what's the brilliant plan?"

"Kinta's staying in the penthouse on the top floor. I figured that the best way to do this is to sneak into his room and get him alone there. A guy like Kinta will have guards posted at the door, but he'll be too condescending to let them in the room itself."

Mikagami raised an inquiring eyebrow. "And how do we manage to sneak in when there are guards at the door?"

"Tomorrow morning, Kinta's due to give a speech at the opening of the new Hiroshima mega-mall. When he leaves, his two bodyguards will follow him. That's when I sneak in and – "

"Wait a minute. What do you mean 'I'?"

"Uh," Fuuko said, not looking at him, "I'm sure I mentioned to you before that I'll be doing this alone. If the plan goes wrong it'll best if I'm the person caught. I'm part of the organization – I can use that to bluff my way out of it."

"No."

Fuuko scowled. "It's my plan."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be the one to question Kinta."

Fuuko wanted to argue further, but stopped when she saw the angry light in Mikagami's eyes. It was strange to see him so riled. "Fine," she finally said. "Getting in will be easy. Kinta won't be back until at least the afternoon, so you should have plenty of time to find a suitable place to hide. Getting out, though, will be another matter.

"It's rumoured that Kinta's guards are madougu-users. I don't think you'll want to cause a stir by taking them on – no matter how good you are with your ensui." Fuuko looked hard at him before continuing. "Since getting out through the door wasn't a favourable option, I went and found out that the room directly below the penthouse is vacant. Do you think you're up to it?"

Mikagami stared at her for a moment. "That's the best you can come up with?" he asked.

"What? You aren't scared of heights, are you?"

The question seemed innocent enough, but Mikagami thought that she might just as well have smirked openly. "Of course not," he replied with a hint of indignation. "How do you know the window will be unlocked though?"

"I'll take care of it."

"How…"

"I'll take care of it.," Fuuko repeated firmly.

Mikagami frowned. "Alright," he conceded, "just make sure you do. I don't want to be stranded on the window sill the whole day."

"Well, you can always let me be the one to do this."

"No." Mikagami stood and turned his back to her. "Besides, Kinta was the one who recruited you. He might know you by sight."

"I wasn't planning on letting him see me."

"Still, that's a chance we can't take." He turned back to her, his face grim. "If he finds out who we are, Sakoshita-san might end up being in more danger than she already is. I won't risk that."

Fuuko looked away. "Of course," she said softly. Then she stood up abruptly and said, "By the way, you'll need this to get into Kinta's room." She took a card out of her pocket and handed it to the ensui-wielder.

Mikagami stared at the key card. "How did you…"

"I'll be down in the lobby in the morning to check on when Kinta and his guards leave," Fuuko interrupted. "And after they do, I'll come up to your room and give you the green light. I'll see you then."

Mikagami didn't get a chance to speak until the door clicked shut behind her. He looked down at the card in his hand. _What was all that about_, he wondered. _Another touchy subject. Maybe in the future, it would be best if he avoided asking any 'how' questions._

Mikagami stood and looked out the window. He didn't have reservations about Fuuko being an ally, but then he didn't doubt that she had changed over the years either.

It wasn't this thought, however, that was making Mikagami frown. It was the thought that in many ways, the fuujin-wielder would make a more dangerous enemy than Kinta.

******

Fuuko shut the door behind her and threw her bag on the table. It was already getting dark outside and she hadn't had anything to eat since the plane trip, but at the moment, food was the last thing on Fuuko's mind.

_A bath, I need a bath._

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the taps. She sat on the side of the bathtub and watched as the water ran.

She didn't know whether she could stand it anymore – being two different people. Hanging around Mikagami was bringing back old memories and consequently, the old Fuuko was beginning to resurface. This wasn't what was scaring her though. It was the fact that she didn't want to do anything about it.

_You can't do your job like this,_ she reprimanded herself. _It'll just make things harder once this whole thing is resolved and you go back to __Kobe__._

Kobe. It was strange, but she missed it. She might have to find a new apartment if her old one has already been let out when she gets back – which would mean that she wouldn't be able to walk down to the deli to buy pasta anymore. It could also mean that she would have to leave university and she wouldn't be able to see Asagi anymore.

_Sorry Asagi. I couldn't keep my promise._

Fuuko reached over and turned off the taps as water threatened to overflow from the tub. Within seconds, she was lying in the warm water, eyes closed.

It was going to be alright, she reassured herself. A few more days and she could go back to her other identity. _Fuuko_ the assassin_, she thought mockingly. _It has a nice ring to it._ Mikagami certainly thought so – she noticed that he had been treating her a little cautiously. Not that she blamed him. This was the path she had chosen and she deserved every little bit of contempt he felt for her._

It didn't matter anyhow. In a few days, she would return to being anonymous. For now, she had to get her rest for tomorrow.

******

Fuuko was woken up by the loud rapping on the door. She groaned. Was it morning already?

"Kirisawa, open up!" Mikagami's voice came from the other side.

She reluctantly stood up and walked to the door. She scowled as she opened it. "You'd better have a goo– " she began to say when Mikagami pushed past her and into her room.

Fuuko stood at the door, hands on hips. "You know, you can't just barge into somebody's room whenever you like."

"You haven't heard, have you?"

She was about to give Mikagami a piece of her mind, but stopped when she saw his face. "What?"

"Someone got to Kinta before we did."

"What?"

"Kinta's dead, and has been since early this morning."

And suddenly, Fuuko didn't feel quite so sleepy anymore.

~

Author's note: I have to admit, I was going to go down the path where they actually carried out their plan, but changed my mind half-way. Don't ask me why, I just thought there'd be more suspense this way (and it's easier for me to write this way). That's why this chapter is kind of short and to be honest, I'm not very satisfied with it. I promise the next chapter will be better :)

I know the whole idea's clichéd – especially the bad guy who smokes expensive cigars (heh). My intention is for you to be asking "what?", "who?", "why?". All of which will eventually be answered (I think. Can't make any promises), but just not in this chapter *evil laugh*

On another note not FoR related, if anyone has seen a Gundam Seed fic with the pairing of Dearka and Milly, please please tell me :)

~


	4. Lead

Identity

_4th chapter, enjoy…_

Chapter 4: Lead

_"…and the business world is still in shock after the bodies of the head of Kinta Corporation, Kinta Yoshida and his two guards, were found earlier this morning in his lavish Kyoto apartment. The successful 37-year-old had appeared just the afternoon before at a luncheon held in his honour, smiling and joking with guests. Details surrounding the business tycoon's death have not yet been released. Police are currently investigating but have no leads."_

Fuuko frowned at the newsreader on the screen in front of her. "You know, Kinta was supposed to have arrived in Hiroshima last night," she said. 

"Which means that the person who did this must have caught him yesterday, just before he left for the airport," Mikagami finished for her.

"But why would anyone kill him now? I mean, there are more opportune times. They must have known that someone was going to miss the guy as soon as he didn't get on the plane to Hiroshima."

Mikagami silently agreed with her. It didn't make any sense…

"Unless you want the body found," he thought aloud.

"What?" Fuuko stared at him. "Why would they though? Having the body found means more chance of being caught – which means a horde of assassins all after the gi-normous bounty on your head. Don't you think those are disincentives enough?"

Mikagami would have whole-heartedly agreed – had there not been something bothering him. "Look, Kirisawa. Getting access to Kinta in his apartment without encountering his two bodyguards should have been quite easy, right?"

Fuuko was perplexed by Mikagami's question. "I guess. Kinta had reason not to be too concerned about security."

"So why should a professional assassin kill the two guards when he didn't have to even bother with them at all?"

Fuuko shrugged. "Sure he'd rather avoid any unnecessary work, but maybe Kinta yelled out and they barged into the room or something – I don't know. Look, where exactly are you going with this?"

Mikagami frowned. He didn't know the answer himself. "I guess it's nothing," he finally conceded. But it still niggled at the back of his mind. There was something else, too, that had been bothering him for a long time. It was something that seemed to be connected with this. But for the moment it slipped past him. Mikagami shook his head. Right now, there were more important issues to be concerned over.

"Look," he said. "I want to find out more about Kinta's death, okay?"

Fuuko looked hard at him. "You think that this is related to Yanagi's kidnap attempt?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Maybe."

"You know, Kinta could've been killed by some bum who just wanted to make the headlines, or maybe even by a lunatic who didn't like his tie."

"I doubt that, but I get your point." Mikagami paused a while before continuing, "I just want to find out what I can. It might help us in some way."

Fuuko pursed her lips, thoughtfully. "I guess it can't hurt. Now that our only lead is gone we need to broaden our thinking."

She watched as Mikagami walked to the telephone on the bedside table and started to dial a number. "What –" She stopped, annoyed as he held up an interrupting hand.

"Kyoto central police department, please."

"Mika –"

"Yes, Fuuji Akyo's desk please."

"Mikagami! Tell me what you're doing!" Fuuko fumed.

The ensui-wielder sighed and covered the mouthpiece with one hand. "Just calling a contact."

"You know someone in the police force?" Fuuko gaped at him. "Wow, I didn't know you even knew that many people."

Mikagami just turned his back on her. _Stupid monkey_, he thought.

"Hello, Fuuji Akyo speaking."

"Yes, this is Mikagami from Toky –"

"Tokiya-kun!!!"

Mikagami winced, holding the handset away from his ear.

"What? Did I hear what I thought I heard?" Fuuko exclaimed, leaning closer.

"No!" he whispered, "Go away!"

"Tokiya-kun, are you alright?" A concerned voice asked over the line.

"Yes, I'm fine," Mikagami said, turning away from the grin spreading over the fuujin-wielder's face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tokiya-kun. You've caught me at a bad time."

"What are you doing?!" Mikagami half-yelled as he felt something push against his cheek.

Fuuko had pressed her ear to the other side of the receiver in an attempt to listen in.

"Uh, is something wrong, Tokiya-kun?"

"No, no," Mikagami said quickly, "Hold on for a second." He placed a hand over the mouth piece and whispered to Fuuko, "What are you doing?"

"What?" Fuuko said, not bothering to lower her voice, "I want to hear this too."

Mikagami looked at her for moment. "Suit yourself," he said grudgingly and raised the receiver. "Sorry about that," he said, "there was an annoying little fly buzzing around."

He glanced sideways at Fuuko, who once again had her head next to his. A strand of her hair brushed across his cheek and the sweet smell of shampoo wafted to his nose. It was quite a pleasant sensation. Mikagami blinked. Where had **that come from? He quickly pushed the thought away. "Anyway, what were you saying?"**

"Oh, it's been a very busy morning. I'm sure you've heard of the news about Kinta Yoshida."

"Yes… that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh. Was that the only reason why you rang?"

"Yes."

Fuuko rolled her eyes. _Oh that's a charming reply,_ she thought.

"I see," the disappointment in her voice was evident.

"But there's something I need that I knew only you could help me with."

"Really? Of course I'll help if I can."

"I have a law paper due soon and I just thought that it would be very useful make a reference to Kinta's death. Could you give me any details about it?"

_Yeah, _Fuuko thought incredulously,_ as if she'll fall for that._

There was a moment of silence before, "I really want to help, Tokiya-kun, but I can only tell you the details that have been released to the press – that the bodies of Kinta and his two bodyguards were found at 4:12am in his apartment. There wasn't any sign of forced entry, but nobody saw or even heard a thing. None of the security cameras caught anything unusual either. Of course there's plenty of motive, but the list of Kinta's enemies is so damn long that fingering out a few suspects is nearly impossib – whoop, there I go rambling again. Anyway that's basically it, Tokiya-kun. If I tell you any more I won't have a job any longer."

Mikagami frowned. "Are you sure there's nothing else you can tell me?"

The disappointment was virtually dripping from his voice. Actually, Fuuko thought that he overdid it.

"Oh Tokiya-kun, I don't know."

"I understand. Your job is very important to you…"

"But not as important as you, of course, Tokiya-kun," the policewoman quickly interjected. "You see, I'm not really on the Kinta case, but I did overhear something weird." She lowered her voice. "The other guys were discussing the case earlier – you know, walking through the details and whatnot. Kinta and the two bodyguards were each stabbed through the heart. But that's not the weird bit. Apparently, the blades that were sticking out of their chests were all blue in colour – originally of course. I mean, they were red when they were pulled out at first, because of the blood and everything…"

"Blue?" Mikagami interrupted.

"Yeah, that's right. It was like somebody coloured the blades of the daggers, but didn't, if you know what I mean."

Mikagami remained in a puzzled silence. He could almost feel Fuuko's brows creasing in the same bewilderment. Then he frowned. "Wait a minute," he said. "You said daggers, you mean, like knives right?"

"Noo, I mean daggers. This was quite unusual too. The weapons the killer used had longer blades than knives – like daggers. And he used identical daggers for each of the three. Usually you see murderers using the same weapon to kill, but this one… Let's just say that this one has unusual habits – not to mention many blue-coloured daggers up his sleeves."

"Did you get anything else on the daggers?"

"Uh, apparently they were lost on the way to being sent to the forensic labs."

"Lost?" Mikagami said quickly, "What do you mean lost?"

"Well, no-one really knows. The daggers were on their way to the forensics labs, under very heavy police guard I might add, when they disappeared. It was like they vanished off the face of the earth. Personally, I think the killer retrieved them somehow without being seen. So anyway, you didn't hear this from me, okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't put this in my paper if the information isn't released to the public beforehand."

"Oh, you're such a dear, Tokiya-kun. Oh, you still have my cell number, don't you? Give me a call on that. And remember that you still have to drop by sometime, okay? I miss your gorgeous face. All I get to stare at all day are these middle-aged, balding polic…"

_"Fuuji!"_ A loud voice at the other end of the line sharply cut her off. _"Are you taking a personal call?"_

"Oh, of course not sir–"

The line disconnected.

Fuuko dropped onto the bed as Mikagami replaced the receiver. "Well that was bizarre," she said. "But I don't see how any of that helped us at all."

The young man just remained silent.

Fuuko looked at him, noting the little creases in his forehead as he sat on the chair he had pulled up beside the bed, deep in thought. Her gaze slid to his bright blue eyes, down the long curve of his nose and to his girlishly perfect lips.

It wasn't that she hadn't known it – it was just that she hadn't noticed it herself before. Mikagami was a really good-looking guy. _Too good-looking, she thought uncomfortably, a hand lifting unconsciously to her tousled, long hair._

She was suddenly conscious of how inadequate the short t-shirt she had worn to bed was. With her sitting down, it barely covered the top of her thighs. It made her wish that she had slipped on a pair of trousers earlier.

She was surreptitiously reaching for the blanket to cover her legs when Mikagami suddenly said, "What do you think?"

Fuuko jumped. "Wha-?"

Mikagami frowned impatiently at her. "What do you think about the weapons the killer used?" he repeated.

"Well, it is pretty unusual to find assassins using daggers these days, but it's not **very improbable. But I guess the blue-coloured blades narrows it down a bit. The killer was lucky to recover them before the police had the chance to analyse them further." She looked at a silent Mikagami. "What is it?"**

"The weapon that injured Sakoshita – Hanabishi described it as a dagger as well…"

Fuuko stared hard at him. "That doesn't really prove that Yanagi's kidnap attempt and Kinta's murder are related. It could just be coincidence."

Mikagami looked back unflinchingly. "Maybe, maybe not, but I think I know how we can find out." And he turned to the telephone once again.

"Wait a minute," Fuuko said when she realised where he was dialling. "You're not going to mention me, are you? I mean, I think that it's best if –"

Mikagami threw an irked look at her. "I'm going to turn the speaker on, so you'd better stay silent until the end of the call."

Fuuko nodded and threw him a smile of gratitude, which he ignored. It made Mikagami feel uncomfortable actually. A smile on the face of the young woman with the loose, long black hair made him feel like he was looking at a stranger.

The two remained silent as sounds of the phone ringing filled the room. Fuuko noticed that Mikagami was avoiding looking at her and wondered if he thought her a coward for not wanting to face her old friends. She certainly felt like one.

"Yello! Hanabishi here," a cheerful voice half-yelled in greeting.

Fuuko couldn't help the grin spreading on her face at the familiar voice. Shigeo had been like a second father to her.

"Hanabishi-san," Mikagami said, "it's Mikagami."

"Ah, Mikagami-chan. How's it going?"

Fuuko exploded with laughter – at least, she would have had it not been for Mikagami, who had fortunately placed a hand over her mouth in time. What came out instead was a semi-loud "pffffffft!"

"Eh? What was that? You got a cold or something, have yeh?"

"Uh, something like that," Mikagami said with a pained expression on his face. He wiped his hand on his shirt disdainfully. Fuuko had a big smirk on her face. "How's Yanagi-san?" he asked.

"Yanagi? Ah, she's fine thank goodness. A few more days and she'll be out walking on her feet again."

Mikagami sighed inwardly in relief. "So there have been no further attacks?"

"Nah, nothing. But that Recca has been by her side everyday, so I guess anyone who wants to try anything will have their hands full. That's my boy, hee hee. Oh, he's about to leave for the hospital, you want to talk to him before he does?"

"Yes, thanks."

"'Kay, hold on."

Fuuko glanced at the ensui-wielder. She noted his expression when Shigeo had mentioned Recca being by Yanagi's side. He had seemed almost… sad.

There was some yelling in the background before an angry voice said, "Mikagami, you @^$%#, you said you would call as soon as you landed in Kobe! I don't think it took you two days to get there!"

Mikagami waited as the flame-master yelled some more obscenities. When the other boy paused for breath, he said, "Look, I need to ask you something about the weapon that injured Yanagi-san. Are you going to help me, or what?"

"Yeah, alright." Recca's voice was very grudging. "Tell me what you've found out first."

So Mikagami told him, leaving out the part about meeting Fuuko.

"So the address was a dud, but you managed to find out about this organization. I heard about that Kinta murder. It's been all over the news. But what did you want to know about the weapon?"

"Was there anything unusual at all?" Mikagami asked carefully, "About the blade?"

"The blade…" There was a hesitation, then, "Well, I really did think I was imagining it, because I was feeling angry and… emotional, but I thought – I thought the blade looked almost… well, blue."

Fuuko looked at Mikagami in shock. There was one question answered, but many others sprang into its place. She almost voiced her astonishment aloud.

Mikagami's voice was icy. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"Look, I told you I thought that I imagined it, and I still do. I thought it might have been the light or something… just what is this about anyway?"

"Kinta was killed by someone who used the same weapon."

"What? You mean by a dagger with a blue blade? So I wasn't imagini –" He cut off as an indistinct voice said something in the background. When he came back on, his voice was deadly serious. "Wait a sec, Ka-san wants to say something."

"Mikagami-kun, are you listening carefully?" Kagerou's voice said urgently.

"Yes."

"I have heard about this type of weapon before – a long knife with a blue-coloured blade. I have told all of you about the various ninja clans, including the Hokage, which existed back in the Tensho era, all those hundreds of years ago." (Actually, Mikagami was clueless – he had been asleep at the time) "But I didn't tell you that there were also others who possessed power equal to that of the ninja clans. One of these was the Mitsukawa family who were believed to carry out assassinations on the behalf of political figures and high-ranking officials.

"But that was where their similarity with the other powerful families ended. They had isolated themselves from the rest of civilisation centuries ago and had become some sort of a legend. The only evidence of their existence was the odd body found with a blue dagger in their heart.

"Nobody knew much about the family – there were only rumours. More than a few of its members were thought to have died under bizarrely unfortunate circumstances, which led to the belief that the family was cursed. It was known, however, that the Mitsukawa had an unusual ability to create daggers from their life-force that they could control at will. These daggers would have appeared to be normal were it not for the blue-tinted blades and the fact that they vanished after a period of time."

Mikagami started. "Vanished?"

"That's right, the daggers weren't actually material so they disappeared after a while. But don't be mistaken, they are as deadly as real daggers – deadlier actually, since they can be controlled by the user." Kagerou paused a while before continuing, "It was thought that the Mitsukawa line along with the Hokage, had been wiped out in the madougu war, but there was never any proof of it.

"I very much hope that I'm wrong, but if not, then you are dealing with someone from the Mitsukawa bloodline. I'll inform the others of this, but I'm more worried about you, Mikagami-kun. Please be careful. Being on your own makes things even more dangerous."

Mikagami glanced at Fuuko, who seemed to be deep in thought about something. "I'll be fine," he said. They exchange farewells before he hung up. He sat silently, allowing Kagerou's words to sink in. They were dealing with dangerous and powerful people, but it was a comfort that he wasn't alone in this. He looked at his companion and frowned. She was unusually quiet. "Fuuko?"

"What?" she looked up blankly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure!" She grinned, "I'm just a bit out of it because **someone deprived me of my sleep." She stood up and took hold of a startled Mikagami's arms. She pulled him to his feet and hustled him towards the door. "Now get out and let me rest for a bit, okay?"**

"Wait," Mikagami said, putting his foot in the open doorway, "don't you think we should discuss what Kagerou-san said?"

Fuuko placed her hands on her hips. "No, later, okay? Let a girl have her rest!"

"But –"

"Go away, Mikagami!"

A couple passing by paused in curiosity. The woman giggled and the man leered as they took in Fuuko's sparse attire and Mikagami's bewildered look.

"Do you mind?" Mikagami said coldly, subtly moving to block Fuuko from the man's roving gaze. The two promptly continued on their way and he turned back to the smirking girl. "Fine, thirty minutes."

Fuuko groaned loudly. "Oh, come on! One more hour at least!" Then she leaned towards him and whispered, "Or we can just stand here for a long time."

"Fine, I'll be back in an hour. You'd better be awake then."

Fuuko watched with a big grin as Mikagami down the hallway to his room, which was a few doors down from hers. "You look cute when you blush, Mi-chan!" she yelled down at him and darted back into her room before he could retort.

The grin disappeared from her face as soon as she closed the door. _Mitsukawa. As soon as Kagerou had mentioned the word, she knew that she'd heard it somewhere before. And now she remembered from where._

She only had an hour though, before Mikagami would come knocking on her door. So she walked briskly to the phone and started dialling.

******

Fuuko carefully checked that the hallway was clear for a second time before quietly unlocking the door and opening it. She took one last look at the room, then turned and pushed her luggage out with a foot. The door clicked shut behind her.

"So," a voice right beside her said, making her jump. "Where are we going?"

She turned. Leaning against the wall next to the door was Mikagami with his arms folded. "What –" she began.

"If you don't want to do this anymore, just say so," Mikagami interrupted. "But if you have a lead, I expect you to share it."

Fuuko looked away. "I'm going back to Kobe."

"Liar," Mikagami's response was immediate and angry. "We're talking about Sakoshita's life here. Don't try to hide information from me."

"Yes, we are talking about Yanagi's life," Fuuko's voice was equally angry, "which is why at this moment you should be in Tokyo, by her side. I don't have anything to lose – I can and will finish this by myself."

"Don't try to be a hero, Kirisawa."

"No, you stop trying to be a hero, Mikagami. You've always done things on your own and now you're doing this to punish yourself. I know that you blame yourself for not being there when Yanagi was attacked – for not being able to protect her. Well, it's not your fault. Why can't you accept that? Go back and see her. I'm sure she'll be happier knowing that you're not in danger."

Mikagami remained silent for a while after Fuuko finished her barrage before saying, "I see. Well, then I should be saying the same thing to you. I know that you blame yourself because of the connection to the organisation you work for. Well, it's not your fault and you should stop blaming yourself.

"The way I see it, you have two choices. The first is to keep your information to yourself and try to finish this by yourself. I'll have to warn you though, that I won't let you leave without a fight.

"The second is to finish this together, and after that, we can both return to Tokyo and see Sakoshita. I have to tell you, I'd much rather you take the second option. I don't want you as an enemy. I like you too much." Mikagami paused and frowned slightly. "At least, that's what Hanabishi would say to defuse a situation like this, wouldn't he?"

Fuuko looked at him in surprise. She was wrong. Mikagami had changed. Two years ago, he would have rather died than say something complimentary about Recca. Had the circumstances been different, she would have smiled. She didn't.

"I appreciate what you've said, Mikagami," she said, "but this is something I need to keep to myself for the moment." She frowned at him as he opened his mouth to argue, "I won't stop you, though, if you want to tag along."

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment before Mikagami broke it. "Alright," he conceded, "but at least tell me where we are going."

"I wasn't lying earlier about going to Kobe," Fuuko replied shortly.

"So in a sense, we're going back to the beginning."

"You could say that," she said slowly. "But I feel like we're nearing the end."

The last had been said softly, as an afterthought. But Mikagami had heard it, and he silently agreed –

Because he felt it as well.


	5. Dimensions

Identity

Hi guys, I'm back again. I am really, really sorry that I haven't updated for ages. I won't be able to update frequently for a while so please, please bear with me. And don't worry, I will somehow finish the story even if it kills me. Hope you enjoy the chapter - sorry if the standard has fallen, got a huge mental block :(..

Chapter 5: Dimensions

"Feeling better today, Sakoshita-san?" Doctor Matsuro asked as he walked up to Yanagi's bed.

"Yes, thank you," the pretty young woman with the long, brown hair replied cheerfully. "Kitsuki-san already checked up on me earlier this afternoon."

"Did she? Oh, that's good." Matsuro looked around and then frowned. "And where is your young suitor today?"

Yanagi blushed. "Oh, no Doctor. He's not my suitor, he's my."

"Yes, yes, ninja. I remember he insisted on being called that. He's really serious about that kind of stuff, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," she said with a smile. Her face lit up further when a young man with long, spiky hair entered the room. "Here he is."

Recca grinned at the doctor in greeting and handed a cup to Yanagi. "Here's your juice, hime. Sorry for making you wait. So, what's up, Doctor?"

"Just checking up on the princess," Matsuro replied. "You're doing very well, Sakoshita-san. Just be patient a few more days." As he walked to the door, he added jokingly, "Oh, and remember, visiting hours will be over soon, Ninja-san."

Recca and Yanagi smiled at each other. "He's a nice old man, isn't he?" the Hokage leader remarked.

"Recca-kun, he's only thirty."

He scowled. "As I said, he's a nice old man."

Yanagi smiled and let the matter drop. It didn't hurt for her ninja to be jealous once in a while.

"Anyway, I'm just glad that you're getting better."

Yanagi willingly closed her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Yo!"

The two parted as the door flung open, cheeks flaming. In the doorway stood a big man with closely-cropped, spiky hair.

"Domon!" Recca's face was crimson, "Don't you ever knock?"

"Well. no." Domon walked to Yanagi and handed her a bunch of roses. "I'm so glad you're better, Yanagi."

"Thank you, Domon-kun," the healer said, beaming at him.

Recca, however, wasn't as welcoming. He scowled at his old friend. "What brings you here today?" he asked.

"Well actually," Domon said gravely, "Kagerou-san rang and told me about Mikagami's findings. Have you told Yanagi about it yet?"

The atmosphere in the room immediately became serious.

"Yes, he did," Yanagi answered for him.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Domon asked.

"Nothing," Recca replied. "We still watch out for any suspicious people and I keep in contact with hime day and night until she gets released from hospital. Nothing changes."

"But I was thinking about joining Mikagami. It's too dangerous for anyone to go after the people behind this alone."

"Are you kidding? And who's going to keep an eye on you? You'll just get into his way, Domon."

"But I agree with Domon-kun," Yanagi said, "I don't like the thought of Mikagami-senpai out there by himself."

"I know," Recca's voice tightened. "Do you think I like the idea of not going after the people who did this to you, hime? I feel exactly the same way as you two, but."

~

_"No buts, Hanabishi. I'm going alone."_

_"It's too dangerous!."_

_"Which is why I'm the best suited for this. Ishijima will just get in my way, Koganei can't miss school, and you - you have to stay and protect Sakoshita. That's as, if not more important than what I'm doing. And if I return and find that you failed, I'll kill you myself."_

_"I wouldn't expect anything less. But are you sure about this?"_

_"Hanabishi, do you trust me?"_

_~_

".but protecting hime is our first priority. For all we know, someone could come after her again."

"I guess you're right," Domon conceded slowly.

"Hime?"

"I still don't like this, Recca-kun."

"I know." Recca took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. He grinned. "But Mi will be alright. After all, it's in his nature."

_And because I trust him._

******

"This is the only building on the street?" Fuuko half-asked with a frown.

"Seems like it," Mikagami said, shrugging. "The street comes to a dead-end further up. Not what you expected?"

They looked up at the dark outline of the old, one-storey building looming in front of them. "Not exactly," she replied.

Mikagami dug his hands into his pockets. "Well," he said, "do you think we should deal with that guy now?"

"What? The guy who's been following us for the past half-hour?"

"Yes. Did you manage to make out his face?"

"No, he's been moving in the dark. But anyway, you go. I'll check things out in the building."

"What exactly are you looking for? It looks like it was deserted a long time ago." In fact, Mikagami didn't even know what they were doing in Kobe. His partner had remained tight-lipped about the details.

"No," Fuuko said absently, "there is something here. We're not here by accident."

He frowned at her. "Then we should go in together."

"No," she repeated firmly. "It's best if I go in alone. You deal with the guy behind and wait for me out here. Don't argue with me, Mikagami. You'll probably be in more danger than I will be. I'll see you soon then." She turned to leave.

"Fuuko."

"What?"

"I don't know if there's anything waiting for you in there, but be careful."

"I'll be fine." And she was gone.

Mikagami frowned. It was frustrating and unsettling when she did the identity switch thing. Her last reply had reminded him too much of himself. He considered going after her, but dismissed the thought immediately. Instead, his mind turned to another pressing matter.

Mikagami melted into the darkness and waited expectantly. Pressed against the wall of the building, he was invisible unless one looked at him directly.

A few moments later, a figure made its way towards where he and Fuuko had stood earlier. As he came into the light, Mikagami slipped the ensui from his pocket. He still couldn't see the man's face, but he seemed normal enough - he had short brown hair and was wearing a yellow sweater and jeans. He also seemed completely unaware of the ensui-wielder's presence.

Mikagami quickly formed his ensui and noiselessly walked up behind the other man. "Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly," he said.

The man jumped, but did as he was told. Mikagami was surprised to see that he was younger than he had initially thought. In fact, he didn't look much older than Mikagami.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly.

"My name is Takamura. Takamura Asura."

"Takamura. And why were you following us?"

"Look, I know the girl you were with. I go to university with her and she also buys pasta from the shop I work in. I haven't seen her the past few days and when I saw you two walk past, I just followed. I wanted to talk to her, but you didn't seem like you were in a talking mood, so I just I thought I would."

"So you just thought you would follow us."

"Yeah, I know that doesn't sound very convincing, but it's true. I was. worried about her." The youth looked warily at the glistening blue sword in his hand. "Uh, could you please lower that thing?"

Mikagami looked at him. The guy didn't seem like he was lying, but then again, appearances could be deceiving. "No," he said, then asked curiously, "Just what is between you and Fuuko anyway?"

"So that's her name," Asura said softly to himself. He straightened and unwaveringly met Mikagami's gaze. "I just want to get to know her, that's all. And if I let go of this chance, I feel that I won't ever see her again. Are you going to stop me?"

Mikagami eyed him, his face emotionless. "This isn't the time to discuss this," he said, stepping towards Asura. "But I'll tell you this - if you really are who you say you are then this no place for you." He quickly closed the distance and with a swift motion, punched the unsuspecting youth in the stomach.

Mikagami caught him a he slumped over. He half-carried him to the side and propped him up against the wall. "Sorry, but I don't have time for this," he said to the unconscious figure. He then turned to the building and said softly, "She should have come out by now."

Recca had Yanagi to protect and whether either of them liked it or not, Mikagami had Fuuko. He hurried towards the door.

******

Fuuko blinked as the door squeaked shut behind her. Staring at the wide expanse of grass that she knew just couldn't be there, she felt as though she had stepped into another world. She turned, but where the door she had just stepped through should have been, a field of yellow and red flowers was stretched out in front of her. She looked up at the bright blue sky in bewilderment. Just where on earth was she?

"Hello, Fuuko-san."

She whirled around, bringing her gun out in front of her. She looked at the black-haired girl in front of her without surprise. "Asagi," she said.

Her friend clapped her hands in delight. "You knew it was me, didn't you? Of course, I expected nothing less from one of the Hokage."

"I suspected," Fuuko replied softly, "but I had hoped differently."

The other girl smiled. "Why do you lower your gun, Fuuko-san? I am the enemy, after all."

"Are you?"

"Oh, silly me. I should have introduced myself first. You know me as Junko Asagi, of course. My real name is Mitsukawa Sai. But you know that already, don't you?"

"When we first met, you told me that you had been adopted and that your real surname was Mitsukawa. You planned on telling me that, didn't you? Even all those months ago, you were playing me."

"Oh, don't say it like that. I needed to drop the hint to you that I was a Mitsukawa and it seemed more casual if I 'accidentally' showed you my computer account password."

"So you're the one who injured Yanagi and killed Kinta."

"Of course."

"Right. There's something else that's bothering me though. Where are we exactly? You don't actually live here, do you?"

Sai grinned. "Oh I did tell you lived on this street, but no, I don't exactly live here. As for your first question - you stepped through the door, didn't you? Where **do** you think we are?"

"Aw," Fuuko frowned, "I hate trick questions."

"Oh, it's not a trick question, Fuuko-san. We're still in the warehouse."

"Huh?" Fuuko looked around at their peaceful surroundings, which hadn't changed. She cocked her head to one side and frowned. Brightened. Then frowned again. "Agh! I don't get it!" she yelled, tearing at her hair.

The other girl laughed brightly. "It's alright, Fuuko-san. I'll tell you. It's very simple. You see."

******

Mikagami slowly eased the door open. The inside was dark and seemed unoccupied. He groped along the wall until he felt the plastic switch under his hand. He flipped it and a bank of overhead lights flickered on, illuminating the area before him.

It appeared to be a warehouse used to store office equipment. Rows of empty metal shelves lined the walls and a few desks and chairs were stacked at the side, against the wall. Besides the furnishings, it was clear that the warehouse was completely empty.

At least so it appeared to the eye. Mikagami felt the presence of someone nearby, and he was one to trust his instincts.

"You'd better come out," he said icily, "or I'll make you."

Silence greeted him for a moment before a woman's laughter echoed around him.

"You're pretty good, to detect me," a voice rang out mockingly, "but I doubt you can make me show myself. Or can you?"

Mikagami frowned. The voice came from all around him and yet he couldn't see anyone. "What did you do to Fuuko?" he asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"Fuuko? Oh, you mean the girl. Well, let's just say she's right in front of you, but not - if you know what I mean."

Mikagami's knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip on the ensui. "When I find you, you are going to die."

Laughter rang out around him again. "Oh, don't hurry to your death just yet, Mikagami-kun." The ensui-wielder started at the sound of his name. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable and listen to the last words of your little girlfriend instead?"

"What do you -"

". don't actually live here, do you?"

Mikagami jumped as Fuuko's voice came from beside him. He turned, but nobody was there.

A second voice, a voice he didn't know, also sounded, apparently responding to the wind-wielder's question. "Oh I did tell you lived on this street, but no, I don't."

"What is going on?" he asked demandingly.

"Your girlfriend is talking to one of my colleagues, that's all. But do you want to know the fun part? She's standing right next to you and she doesn't even know it."

Mikagami frowned. "You're using a madougu."

"I'll give you the credit - you are fast. This is the work of my ability. Right now your friend can't hear you, let alone see you. In fact, she is completely unaware of what is going on here. But you can hear her only because I let you."

"What exactly did you do to her?"

"You haven't guessed? It's quite simple actually. My madougu allows me to transport people to different dimensions, where they can become lost forever. In other words, right now, your precious friend is in another dimension - and there's nothing you can do about it."


	6. Ties

Identity

Hopefully adding another two chapters makes up for my recent laziness (it wasn't all laziness though, I swear, I WAS busy). I have a feeling that I'll be finishing off soon so please stay tuned. And, as always, thanks for taking the time to read…

Chapter 6: Ties

"Another dimension?!" Fuuko yelled. "Are you sure?"

"Very."

"How? Did you do this?"

"Me? Sai laughed. "No way. That's the work of my partner."

"You're not alone?"

"No, but don't worry Fuuko-san, Narumi won't be interfering."

"You call this 'not interfering'," Fuuko grumbled, kicking the ground in annoyance. "Why am I always the one who gets stuck in other dimensions? Why couldn't this have happened to Mikagami?"

"Oh, your friend, Mikagami Tokiya?" Sai asked, startling her. "Don't worry. He's safe back in the real world. In fact, if he's in the warehouse now, he can hear what we're saying."

"Oh, can he?" Fuuko said. "So I can talk to him?"

"Well, you can talk and he'll hear you, but you won't be able to hear him. I'll give you a few minutes to pour your heart out to him." Sai's eyes narrowed. "I suggest you use this time to say your farewell."

"Hmmm," Fuuko didn't appear to be listening, "a one-sided conversation. That's the way I like it actually."

******

"Mikagami."

The enusi-wielder started as a voice came from right beside him. "Fuuko?"

"Mikagami if you're there (and knowing you, you probably are), you're an IDIOT!! Didn't I tell you to wait for me outside?! But anyway, I guess it was a good thing that you didn't or you wouldn't be able to hear what I'm going to say.

"Get out of here. There's someone else out there – I mean, back where you are – who can transport people to other dimensions. She might do the same with you and you might not be able to get out. So leave now and go back to the usual spot. If I get out of this, I'll meet you there. Go!"

Up until now, Mikagami had restrained himself to listen peacefully, but he just could not take it anymore. "Kirisawa!" he yelled, "Find a way out!"

"Didn't I tell you that won't work?" the woman's voice said, amused. "She can't hear you, no matter how loud you shout."

"Shut up," he said quietly. "Your name is Narumi, isn't it? Why don't you come out and fight?"

"Oh, I would, but your friend was wrong. I'm not here with you in the physical sense. My essence is, of course – just as it is in the dimension your friend is in at the moment. But right now, I'm somewhere else. So why don't you do as your friend suggest and leave? I can't really stop you."

Mikagami didn't even bother to reply. He just raised his ensui.

"I see. So you really care about your friend. You don't need to worry though. I won't attack you or transport you to another dimension – not yet anyway. Besides, it'll be more fun if we wait until Sai finishes with your little friend."

******

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Sai asked, surprised.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you – why is it so light here?" Fuuko asked, squinting up at the cloudless, blue sky.

"No, that's not what I meant – but time moves differently in this dimension – what I meant was is that all you wanted to say to your friend?"

"Yeah, what else did you expect me to say?"

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"What for?" Fuuko said, puzzled.

Sai was taken back by her question. "I guess because Narumi won't let you out of here whether you defeat me or not, so there's almost no chance of you getting back."

"Almost?"

"Well, close to zero chance."

Fuuko grinned. "So that means that there **is** a way, right? Where there's hope, there's hope."

"Is that a saying?"

"It's Fuuko-chan's saying," she replied. "Besides, Mikagami and I always avoid saying sad things. It makes us all embarrassed."

"Yeah, me too," Sai agreed, cheerfully. "So, now that that's over, are you ready?"

"One question," Fuuko said, suddenly serious. "Who ordered the kidnapping of Yanagi?"

"Why don't you fight me and maybe I'll tell you."

"I don't want to fight you, Asagi."

"Sai," the other girl corrected. "Anyway, you don't have a choice. This is the only way you'll get any answers." She watched in amusement as Fuuko slowly raised her gun. "You're not going to try and defeat me with that, are you? Why not use you Fuujin? Didn't Kagehoushi manage to restore some power to it?"

Fuuko looked up at her sharply. "How do you know all this?" she asked in surprise.

"I saw you use up your last crystal at the Urabutousatsoujin. Yup, I was there. I know a lot of things about you, Fuuko-san."

"Well, I guess you're right," she said, dropping her gun into her bag and taking out what appeared to be an elegant, bracelet-like ornament. "I guess I should be using Fuujin in this fight."

"Waaoow!" Sai exclaimed as she spied the gleaming, red sphere at its centre. "I've never seen a restoration crystal up close before!"

"Yeah," Fuuko said proudly, "it's beautiful, isn't it? I guess it'll do for now until I find the main crystal." She clasped it on her hand and kicked her bag away.

She couldn't help it. With the feel of the Fuujin on her hand for the first time in years and the prospect of a challenging battle before her, Fuuko smiled elatedly. "Let's go."

Her smile was mirrored on Sai's face. "Alright, but since your Fuujin is only a shadow of itself without its main crystal, I'll lower my level in fairness."

_Level?_ Fuuko wondered. She didn't wonder for long though, as Sai held out her hand. A dagger slid out of her palm, blade up.

Fuuko whistled. "That is cool," she said, impressed. "The blue is a nice shade too."

"I know," Sai said with a smile.

"Too bad you use them to kill," Fuuko said, no trace of a smile on her face now. The two looked at each other in a stalemate. Then –

"I'm coming."

"Come."

******

"Uh…" Domon said hesitantly as he looked around at the neat lawn in the fading light.

"What? I thought you said that you wanted to help."

"It's not that. It's just…"

"What is it?" Recca asked exasperatedly.

"It's scary – going to a teacher's house, I mean."

"He's not our teacher anymore," he said emphatically. "Besides he doesn't really act like one, so chill, okay?" The ninja looked sternly at the other man. "What would Mikagami say if he saw you now, cowering over a little thing like this."

Domon straightened immediately. "You're right," he said, resuming his walk up the stairs. He was even the one who knocked on the door.

The door flew open and –

"Hanabishi-kun!"

"Tatesako-san!"

Domon watched in amazement as the two danced around on the doorstep joyously.

"You haven't changed a bit!"

"A few more grey hairs, but apart from that you're still the same as ever!"

The two stopped as Tatesako caught sight of Domon.

"Tatesako-sensei," Domon said in greeting, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh, there's no need for that, Ishijima-kun," the older man said cheerfully.

"You remember me?"

"Of course. You're the one who always slept during my classes."

Recca, who had not been in the same class as Domon, scowled and swiped a hand at the big man's head. "You slept during History?! You big moron!"

"Ow!" Domon nursed his head and bared a fist. "You trying to pick a fight?!"

"Alright, alright, I was just joking," Tatesako intervened quickly. "Why don't you two please come in?" He held the door open for them. "Now, have you two had dinner yet?"

"Yeah," Recca replied. "I hope we didn't interrupt you or anything."

"No, no. We just finished eating actually. Mrs Tatesako just went to clean up in the kitchen."

Domon gawked at the displays of historic weapons which hung on the walls of the house. _This place looks exactly like Recca's room_, he thought to himself.

"By the way," Tatesako remarked as they sat down at a small table, "I believe you are friends with Koganei Kaoru-kun?"

"Yeah," Domon said, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Oh, that rascal's always disrupting my class. I'm afraid that he doesn't hold the same interest for history as Hanabishi-kun."

"I'll make sure I speak to him," Recca said, scowling.

"So, how are your other friends? I remember little Sakoshita-san – and that boy one year above you – Mikagami-kun I believe, and also Kirisawa-san. How are they all?"

"Fine," Recca lied, throwing a warning look at Domon, who also had opened his mouth to reply. "We haven't been in contact with Fuuko, though. I believe she's working somewhere in Hokkaido and studying part-time."

"Wow, Hokkaido," Tatesako said softly. "You're all independent grown-ups now, aren't you?"

"Uh, there's something we came here to ask you actually," Recca said. "Have you heard of the name Mitsukawa?"

"Mitsukawa?" Tatesako repeated slowly. He jumped up excitedly. "Actually, I have! Hold on." He rushed out of the room, leaving Domon and Recca staring at each other. A few moments later, they heard a number of thuds in the room above, an exclamation, then footsteps rushing down a set of stairs. Seconds later, their teacher flew back into the room – one hand clutching a cylinder to his chest, the other clutching his right knee.

"My legs aren't what they used to be," he explained breathlessly. He uncapped the cylinder and carefully extracted what appeared to be a scroll.

"What is it?" Domon asked, reaching down to touch it.

"NO!" Tatesako yelled, slapping his hand away with lightning speed. "It's centuries of years old. Be gentle." With trembling fingers, he slowly unrolled the piece of yellowing parchment. "This is an extract from the writings of Genjiro Kakyo, a monk who lived in the Tensho era."

"What does it say?" Recca asked, looking at the centuries-old scrawl before him.

"Well, it says what they had for breakfast..."

"I mean about the Mitsukawa family."

"Hey I wanted to hear about what they had for breakfast," Domon mildly protested before the other boy turned his glare on him.

Tatesako looked at them both grimly. "He mentions them in passing. I'll paraphrase for you.

"'News came from town that the body of the young officer Niwa was found, stabbed through the heart with a blue dagger. Nobody saw or heard a thing. I fear that the Mitsukawa have struck again. The others laugh and call me an old fool. That this is the work of a common assassin who uses blue blades – not of an imaginary, cursed family. I am not convinced.

'They can be found. I am sure of it. How else can they be hired or paid if they shun all contact? However, it would be impossible to find out the means of this. Anybody who reveals the Mitsukawa's secrets know that they face horrible consequences. If I was younger and did not have the duties I have now, I would set out to rid the world of this evil.'"

Recca and Domon looked at the older man expectantly. "That's it?" the flame-master asked when he remained silent.

"That's it." Tatesako looked up. "You must know, Hanabishi-kun, that this family was an extremely secret one. There is almost no record of them. In fact, most historians would not have heard of the name Mitsukawa."

"Oh." The two couldn't keep the disappointment from their faces.

Tatesako looked at them curiously. "Why do you want to know about them anyway?" he asked.

"Uh, no reason," Recca said hurriedly and stood up. He nudged Domon with his foot. "Look at the time! We've got to go now, haven't we?"

"Huh?" the big man said. "Oh yeah. For that, um, thing."

"Yeah, we've got that thing on," Recca laughed nervously, almost running to the door. "Good to see you sensei."

"Oh, no probs." Tatesako said. "Come and visit me anytime." He grinned as he waved at them. "It's a good thing for us that the Mitsukawa don't exist anymore, eh?!"

The two wished he hadn't said that.

******

Fuuko stood, alert but breathing hard. Although she wasn't seriously injured, her cuts had begun bleeding afresh from to her exertions. She warily watched the dual blades return to Sai's hands as she tried to slow down her racing heart.

"Why are you playing with me?" she asked the other girl, who didn't even look strained. "We both know that you could have killed me several times already."

Sai looked perplexed by the question. "But you haven't touched the Fuujin in two years whereas I've been training everyday of my life. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't allow you some leeway."

"I don't need you to hold back," Fuuko said, grinning. "It won't be fair unless I know that I've beaten you at your full strength."

A surprised look crossed the assassin's face. "Well," she said, slowly smiling, "I guess you're right."

Before she even finished, Fuuko disappeared in a blur, running across the green field. Sai took off after her, dodging the invisible blades of wind which were aimed at her with ease.

Fuuko looked back as she ran. She was the fastest of the Hokage by a considerable margin, but Sai matched her speed, even surpassed it, as she drew up alongside her.

_She has raised the bar_, Fuuko thought. _She's even faster than before_.

She didn't think for long as two glinting blades flew at her. She ducked under the first and in one fluid motion, threw a wide arc of wind. The second blade met it in mid-air and shattered, disappearing immediately.

"Do you ever run out of those things?" she asked, groaning as another dagger slid out of Sai's hand.

"No."

Fuuko's head drooped as she ran – a sign that she was tiring. It was all going to be over soon, Sai thought regretfully, although she didn't know why she was feeling that way. The disappointment that had came with that she could understand, but why was she feeling regret?

She started in surprise as the wind-wielder suddenly swerved towards her with new speed. Her head jerked to the front, and sunlight filled her eyes.

"KAMA ITACHI!"

Sai threw herself to the side impulsively, but not quickly enough, as the one of the long, curved wind blades sliced her side open. She pressed the gash, feeling the wet stain soaking through her shirt, and looked up at the other girl as her eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight. "That was clever," she said, smiling slowly. "You pretended to be spent and deliberately slowed your pace gradually so that I wouldn't be suspicious. Then you accelerated in front of me, where the sun would be behind you. Tell me. Choosing to run in this direction wasn't a coincidence, was it?"

Fuuko scratched her head. "Well, I was still contemplating whether I would be able to pull it off, actually. Did you like that? Recca used that on me once. It was a bit too dirty for my liking, but hey, I can't really complain."

"But why did you stop?" Sai asked. "Shouldn't you press your advantage?"

Fuuko shrugged. "It wouldn't be fair," she replied. "You gave me heaps of chances so I should do the same. To be honest, I'm also still a little guilty about using that trick."

Sai smiled and wiped her hand on an unstained part of her shirt. "Don't be," she said. "Using tricks are part of a battle – and that was a simple, but effective one. I really do applaud you. You don't have to wait for me to recover though. I can assure you that this wound won't impede my abilities. Shall we continue?"

******

Mikagami listened to the battle, frustrated that he couldn't do anything. From the sound of things, Fuuko was losing badly.

_Think. There must be something_.

During the Urabutousatsoujin, one of their opponents, Magensha, had used a madougu, the Jigen Kaigyoku, which also sent his opponents into a different dimension.

It wasn't possible that she was using the Jigen Kaigyoku, though. It had been destroyed after the match. Unless…

The two rival madougu makers who made similar madougus. The two Shiki Gamis, the Ensui and the Hyoumaen – one was made to protect, one to kill. Was she using… the other Jigen Kaigyoku?

Mikagami had no doubt that Magensha's madougu had been the killing one. Fuuko had said it herself with a shiver. The question was whether Narumi's was its alter ego, or merely an uncannily similar madougu.

_Either way,_ _I have to defeat her to get Fuuko out._

Fuuko had defeated Magensha by finding his physical form in the dimension she had been sent to. This was of no use to him. Narumi had even admitted herself that she was in another dimension, watching over the proceedings. And there was no reason for her to lie, unless…

Mikagami frowned. It was a long stretch, but he had to do something.

Because even a long stretch was better than nothing. He kept his emotions in check and began to hatch a plan.


	7. Revelations

Identity

Chapter 7: Revelations

Fuuko scowled as she eyed the other girl. There was no doubt that both of them were tiring, but it felt as though she was back at square one. Sai was breathing irregularly and had slowed down, but then so had Fuuko. And even though she bled profusely from the gash in her side, she moved as though it wasn't there.

_I can't keep this up_, she thought. _Have to try something different._

The only chance she had, Fuuko decided, was to get in close. Close combat was, after all, her specialty. And it would restrict the movement of Sai's daggers.

She dashed forward suddenly, catching the other girl off guard. She destroyed the two daggers flying towards her with two flicks of the wrist and lashed out with her Fuujin.

Sai flipped over the deadly blast of wind rushing towards her and landed to find the Fuujin calmly pointed at her face, a little spiral of wind hovering from its end.

"I suggest that you don't move," Fuuko said, as the spiral of wind extended into a small blade. "It might not look it, but I'll bet that this is as sharp as one of your daggers." She frowned when a small smile formed on Sai's face. She couldn't form any more of her daggers without Fuuko reacting first, so why was she…

Fuuko jerk to the side instinctively as a blade came from behind her, whistling past where her head had been one second earlier. It opened a small cut on her cheek.

Sai took this opportunity to land a kick on Fuuko's jaw and create some distance between them. "It was a nice try," she said. "But I know that you excel in close combat, Fuuko-san. I won't give you a chance like that again."

Fuuko silently cursed herself as she flexed her jaw. She brought a hand up to wipe the blood trickling down her face. She'd forgotten that there was a third dagger – and the fact that Sai could control any of them at will. _Now she'll conjure up more of the damned things, _she thought angrily.

Conjure up more of them…

Fuuko frowned. She was missing something. There was something about the way Sai held out her hand and –

She exhaled slowly as it dawned on her what it was. _I could be wrong, _she thought. _But I can't beat her unless I try. I have to get close to her again. But how do I do it? She's too fast, and that dagger is proving to be more than annoying._

Sai, meanwhile, was feeling a dull ache at her side. It wasn't the wound that was worrying her though; it was a different kind of pain – a pain she felt inside.

So it was starting, she thought. It was a little sooner than she had thought, but no matter. _It'll be over soon anyway._ She watched curiously as the other girl frown then smile excitedly. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Sure," Fuuko replied.

Sai followed as she took off to the side once again. She planned to finish this now, before the wound could affect her any further. She was just about to summon more daggers when Fuuko did an odd thing. She placed one hand – the hand with the Fuujin – behind her back and generated a powerful blast of wind that propelled her forward through the air at an incredible speed.

_She's using the Fuujin to… fly?_ Sai thought, watching in disbelief as the wind-wielder flipped though the air and over her head to land right behind her. It happened so quickly that to the normal eye, Fuuko would have disappeared in a blur to reappear behind the other girl the next instant.

The wind-wielder wrapped one arm around Sai's neck in a strange-hold and firmly locked the fingers of her left hand with her free hand. She turned slightly and winced as a blade buried itself into the back of her shoulder.

Sai half-turned her head in surprise. "You knew my dagger was coming, but why you didn't dodge it?"

"Are you kidding?" Fuuko said, "If I had, I would've had to let you go and then I'd have to think of another way to catch you again – which was what you wanted, right?"

Sai didn't bother to struggle. "You caught me out," she said, smiling.

"'kay then," Fuuko said, grinning through gritted teeth, "I guess you'd better give up now."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you don't have any more daggers you can let fly at me, am I right?"

"You're forgetting that I can create as many daggers as I like. Do you think it's wise to be so close because of this?"

"Then do it. Pull some more of those daggers out of your hand." When Sai remained silent, she added, "You can't, can you?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Fuuko let out a long breath, somewhat relieved. "Man, it took a while for it to come to me, but even when it did I wasn't sure if I was right. You talked about tricks earlier – I believe you've been using one of your own. Before you create your dagger, you put out your hand, so your opponent's eyes naturally focus on it. And while their attention is fixed on that hand, you do something with the other – something you need to do to be able to create your dagger. I figure with a dangerous ability like yours, you'd have to activate it – kind of like Recca, who has to write his dragons' names to summon them."

"Heh, exactly right," Sai said brightly. "I knew that if anyone could figure it out, it would be you."

"Thanks," said Fuuko, "Not many people appreciate a smart girl nowadays."

"You are so right," Sai said. Her laugh cut off as she sagged back against the other girl.

"Asagi?"

 "It's nothing," she said, although she still leaned on Fuuko for support. "I… I think I just laughed too much."

"Don't tell me that it's nothing." Fuuko had caught sight of her ashen face before she could turn away. She frowned at the spreading red stain at Sai's side. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"It was a good hit."

"It was a lucky hit," Fuuko corrected as she helped the other girl sit down on the grass. She swiftly tore a long strip from her shirt and made to help Sai.

"I'll do it," the assassin said, taking the strip from her hands and proceeding to wrap it around her own waist as a makeshift bandage.

"But…"

"Don't worry. I've still got hands you know?"

"Well it won't hold for long, but it'll do for now." Even as Fuuko spoke, blood began seeping through the thin bandage. She frowned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes."

"Can you stand?"

"Yes."

She helped the Sai up slowly and they made their way to where her earlier discarded bag lay on the ground a few metres away. "I might be able to find something here," Fuuko said as she rummaged through it.

"I'm fine," Sai said. "I'm not afraid of dying."

"Dying?" Fuuko repeated angrily, "No-one is going to die." Then she added softly, "I won't let anyone die in my sight anymore."

Sai looked at her in silence. Then she smiled. "Well, it looks like I've lost."

"Don't say that, we both know that you could've easily beaten me anytime…" Fuuko growled in frustration, "Damn! There's nothing here we can use to stop the blood flow." She stood up and looked around. "We have to get you out of here. Isn't your partner going to like, beam you back to our dimension?"

Sai didn't reply.

"You're kidding. She's just going to leave you here?"

"I was the one who decided to fight you. I knew the consequences – one of them being that I would be defeated and left behind."

"That is just a really scummy thing to do," Fuuko said indignantly. "Well, it looks like I'll just have to find a way out."

"Make no mistake. Narumi has …"

"I know, you told me this before. But every madougu has a weakness, right? So all I have to do is find it."

_You've hit it on the head, Fuuko_. Sai thought in surprise. Then she smiled. _But this is one of the reasons why I've wanted to fight you. Because you're a person with that type of outlook – which makes you the incredible fighter you are._

The train of thought slipped away as a new wave of pain hit her. Sai turned her face away, concealing the expression on her face from the other girl.

"Hang in there okay? We're going to make it out of here," Fuuko said as she continued to inspect their surroundings. "Hey, I'm gonna go look around, see if I can find anything. Are you going to be okay?"

Sai gritted her teeth in pain, but she still managed a smile. "Yes," she said, but she knew in her heart that it was a lie. The pain inside was growing, which, as Sai knew very well, meant only one thing.

However, that was not the only issue. She looked sadly at the other girl, who was looking around as she walked. _It's no use. You won't find a way out, because Narumi's madougu's weakness isn't in here. It's…_

******

Narumi watched as the two girls finally ended their battle. The outcome was a surprise. The girl was definitely a strong fighter, but it was clear that Sai should have won. Narumi didn't understand why her partner had chosen to toy with the girl instead of finishing her quickly, because now Sai faced the consequence of her loss – not coming back. And it certainly didn't make Narumi feel better about it.

In any case, orders were orders and **he** had especially emphasised that if Sai failed in eliminating the target she would not be brought back, at least not for a while. However small the chance of the target being caught in the transference wave and end up being brought back alive along with Sai, it was a risk he would not take. It was regrettable, Narumi sincerely thought. But she herself would not accept that risk to him either. After all, she owed everything to him. And at the moment, there was another that she had to take care of.

The glass orb under her hands emanated a pulsing blue glow as she focussed her thoughts on her other prey. The image of the green field on her madougu disappeared and one of the inside of the warehouse took its place. She looked at the brown-haired youth standing with his sword held out in front of him and smiled. So he was still there. This made her job a lot easier, but it also made her feel reluctant admiration for the boy. He obviously cared a great deal for the girl.

Anyhow, it looked like his time was up. It was a shame, but this was business. "It's nothing personal," she said aloud. "Don't worry, I'll send you right where your partner is."

"No, actually you won't," a voice said as the cold, sharp-edge of a blade pressed against her neck.

Narumi blinked as she glanced down at the blue blade against her skin. She quickly looked back up at the image of the boy in her madougu. "That's impossible," she gasped.

"Not really. You just fell for the old 'ice-statue substitute' trick." Mikagami said coldly. "And before you try anything, including using your madougu, consider this: l can and will slit your throat if I see you doing anything out of the ordinary. And I mean **anything**. If you don't believe I'm quick enough, try me. Now that we've cleared that up, take your hands slowly off your madougu."

Narumi felt a warm trickle of blood down her neck as the pressure of the blade against her skin grew. "Alright," she said, and did as she was told. "But you know that you took a big risk using that substitute trick, don't you?"

"I know," Mikagami replied simply. "But I wasn't going to do anything just by sitting there and listening."

"How did you know that I wasn't watching you?"

"It hit me after a while that I could only sense you presence on and off, as if you were watching me one minute and then watching something else the next. I suspected that that was actually what was happening – that your madougu not only allowed you to shift people to other dimensions, it allowed you to look into them as if you were in the dimension yourself – so when I couldn't sense your presence, I figured that you weren't watching me anymore. So I quickly created my water double and slipped out."

Narumi smiled. "I thought that letting you listen to that fight between the girl and Sai would distract you from noticing that, but you're more perceptive than I thought. How did you know that I wasn't controlling things in another dimension?"

"Actually, I didn't." This time, Mikagami sounded a little humbled. "I just allowed myself to assume that possibility and hence the belief that I could do something to bring Fuuko back instead of sitting and hoping. When I got out of the warehouse, I thought that if you were in this dimension, you'd want to be close in case something went wrong. So I scouted around, found this small shed at the back and saw you sitting inside. The shed's pretty well hidden. I almost missed it in the dark." He paused then asked, "Your madougu is related to the Jigen Kaigyoku, isn't it?"

Narumi frowned at the name. "My madougu is nothing like that incompetent Magensha's," she snapped.

Mikagami frowned in surprise. "You knew Magensha?" he asked. The woman fell silent then, but Mikagami could see from the stiffness of her back that she was angry.

It was then that he thought of Kai, who had used the double of his Ensui, the Hyoumaen. Kai had hated Mikagami after being compared to him and declared the inferior. Despite this, Kai had been a good man. It was the constant jealousy, the unyielding need to prove himself, that had led to his destruction. The result of the creation of double madougu was that the worst could be brought out in a user, no matter how good they were.

Mikagami didn't doubt that this was the case for the woman in front of him, but he didn't say so aloud. It was a sensitive subject for her and it wasn't in his interest to anger her further.

"It's Narumi, isn't it?"

The brown-haired woman started, as if she had been jerked back to the present at his words.

"We both know what I came here for, so let's not waste any more time, shall we?"

There was a short pause before Narumi replied. "What if I don't do what you want?"

"I think you know what will happen."

And she did. She could see it in the reflection of the globe – his cold, hard blue eyes. "If you kill me, there will be no way for you to get her back."

"You refusing to do it won't get Fuuko back either, so in that case there's no point in keeping you alive either."

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't rather die?" Narumi asked bitterly. "My life hasn't exactly been a fairytale."

"No," Mikagami's eyes looked directly at hers through the glass. "But you don't have that look of someone who desires death. In other words," he smiled faintly – a smile that wasn't triumphant or cold, Narumi noticed with surprise, but one that had a degree of warmness to it. "You still have something to live for."

******

The memory of their faces had gradually faded away, but the sound of their voices hadn't. What the voices said were indistinct, irrelevant. All that mattered was that she remembered the voices had been full of kindness and love. The only physical proof that she had ever had a family was a middle-sized, translucent globe left in her care. It wasn't a perfect glass sphere – it had a small, cylindrical stand as its base, on which two characters were etched: _kyomei _(resonance/sympathy).__

She had been young when her parents died, but old enough to understand how important the object that had been left in her care was. So when she was sent to live with a foster family, she was never apart from it.

By the time she was seven years old, she could concentrate enough to open a channel to communicate and listen in to many different dimensions. It was weird, listening to all the sounds that the different dimensions offered. There were a few that gave out a loud bustle not unlike the human world. Some gave out eerie, high pitched sounds; some, none at all. She used to like listening in to the sounds of her own dimension, such as the off-tune singing of her unsuspecting foster father in the shower, but she stopped after hearing her foster parents in their room, complaining about how much trouble she was.

By nine years of age, she was living with her third foster family. She could also now look in to the various dimensions with her madougu. Some of the dimensions made her shiver at their expanse of nothingness, some of them weren't unlike the normal world and some of them were beyond description. Only one became her favourite though, and eventually the only dimension that she looked or listened in to. The rustling of the green grass in the wind and the never-ending sight of colourful flowers unfelled by human feet gave her a place to take refuge in – refuge from the fact that she was in a home that did not want her.

Two years later, she mastered sending objects to another dimension and bringing them back. She also discovered that the madougu had its limitations. One of them being that she couldn't use it on herself – that she couldn't send herself to the one place she had very much wanted to escape to.

She was living out on the streets when her ability was noticed by one of Mori Kouran's scouts and hence she was given the opportunity to work with others who had talents like hers.

For the first time in her life, Narumi felt as though she was a part of something. Her skills with the jigen madougu were recognised to be unique and she was promoted to being one of the elite – ones who answered to Mori Kouran, and him only.

This, however, all changed when **he** appeared. He was a brute of a man, not to mention ugly, impertinent and power hungry. Narumi could have put up with working alongside someone like that were it not for the fact that Houmashin Magensha was also a jigen user.

His Jigen Kaigyoku, however, was not plagued with the limitations of Narumi's madougu and therefore hers was relegated to second-best.

"We do not need more than one jigen manipulator," she was told, and that was that. And because she had originally been chosen by Mori Kouran, she was not trusted by Kurei, the son, or those under his command. So in one moment, she became unwanted once again.

She couldn't understand it. Why did they choose the Jigen Kaigyoku, an ugly graceless madougu, over her Jigen Kyomei?

It was this way that she met him.

He understood her confusion and not only that – he shared it. "You have a unique ability, Narumi, one that those fools do not see. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Even though he didn't ask for it, from then on, Narumi offered her services to him and nobody else.

That was how she met his shadow. "Hi, I'm Sai. Looks like we'll be on the same team from now on."

And from there, she never looked back.


	8. Friendship

Identity

Chapter 8: Friendship

There was nothing. Nothing at all.

The field stretched on for miles. There was nothing that suggested otherwise. This time, Fuuko feared, there was no crack in the sky to save them.

Ignoring the ache in her body and the numbness of her shoulder, the fuujin-wielder lifted her hand and sent out a current of wind all around her, hoping it would hit something solid – a wall, an invisible building… anything. But it curved away from her into the deep blue sky, unimpeded.

Fuuko closed her eyes, refusing to accept defeat. "I know you can hear me, Narumi or whatever your name is!" she yelled. "At least take Asagi… Sai back! She's injured. Please."

There was no reply.

Fuuko expelled a long breath. For the first time in a while, she did not know what to do. The last time she had felt like this, she thought with a wry smile, was when she had to make a decision about leaving Tokyo – her home, her family, her friends… And when she had, it had changed her life in an enormous way.

It would have been alright, if it was only her stuck here. The place wasn't so bad. But Sai was wounded and she needed medical attention immediately.

Fuuko looked over at the other girl who was some distance away, and frowned. Something was wrong. She didn't appear to be moving.

Fearing the worst, Fuuko sprinted back. "Hey!" she said, kneeling beside the fallen girl. "Asagi! Are you alright?"

When she didn't get a response, Fuuko felt for a pulse. She was relieved to find one. It was weak, but it was there.

She looked down at the pool of red seeping through Sai's shirt and clenched a fist. She'd thought that Sai had dodged the full brunt of the attack, but it seemed that she hadn't. "Why?" Fuuko said softly. "Why didn't you tell me, Asagi?"

"Fuuko?"

She looked up at the familiar voice and into a pair of concerned blue eyes. "Mikagami?" She was suddenly aware of the cold, concrete floor beneath her and the enclosed surroundings. They were back in the warehouse.

"Yeah," the ensui-wielder suddenly seemed a lot like Recca, "sorry it took me so long."

Fuuko looked past him at a woman with short, brown hair standing some distance away.

Mikagami followed her gaze. "Don't worry. I destroyed her madougu immediately after she brought you back," he said, indicating some broken glass nearby. "Besides, I don't think she's an enemy anymore. I'll explain later." He quickly closed the distance between them in a few steps. "Are you alright?"

"I am, but she isn't," Fuuko replied, looking down at the girl in her arms. "We need to get her to a hospital right away."

"No." It was said quietly, but insistently.

"Asagi?" Fuuko said, startled.

The injured girl propped herself up with her arms slowly, the pain evident in her eyes. "Fuuko-san, that's not the most important thing right now."

"What? Of course it is. You're bleeding to death."

"Unfortunately it's not that simple," Sai said, smiling despite her pain.

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust me, Fuuko-san," she replied. "It's not your fault that I'm like this." She turned her head towards Narumi. "Nor your's either."

"Sai," Narumi said softly.

She turned back to Fuuko. "Listen to me, there isn't much time. The one you're looking for – the one I work for – is…"

"Sai, don't!"

Sai smiled sadly at Narumi. "This is something I have to do. Please understand, Narumi. Fuuko-san, the one who started everything is Sendou Ryoujin."

"Sendou Ryoujin?" Mikagami repeated slowly. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Sendou is now the head of Kinta Corporations."

"Kinta Corporations," he said, startled. "We're back to them again?"

"Kinta... Corporations," Fuuko said quietly.

"Fuuko-san," Sai said, concerned, as she looked at the other girl's face.

"Asagi," Fuuko said, standing up suddenly. "Let's get you to a hospital now."

"Fuuko-san, I'm really glad I got to see you fight in the Urabutousatsoujin. I'm also happy that we got the chance to be opponents."

"What are you talking about?" Fuuko was suddenly angry. "We're friends."

"Is that so?" Sai's voice was filled with sadness and wonder.

"I never thought that I'd say this to the cool, popular Junko Asagi, but you really are an idiot. Of course we're friends. I've never ever felt otherwise."

Sai smiled. "Thankyou, Fuuko. I'm really glad I met you." She then closed her eyes.

A blue glow surrounded the fuujin-wielder and her eyes went wide. "Asagi," she whispered, staring at the curly-haired girl with shocked eyes. "Don't…"

Mikagami caught her before she hit the ground. "Fuuko!" he looked down at the girl slumped against him in concern. "What did you do to her?"

Sai was unfazed by the youth's anger. "Don't worry," she said as a small, blue knife slid from Fuuko's back and clattered on the floor. "She's just resting now. Please bind up that wound, Mikagami-san."

Mikagami gently lowered Fuuko on the floor and tore a strip from the bottom of his shirt. Then with careful hands, he bound the material across his friend's back and around her shoulder. "What did you do to her?" he asked quietly as he worked.

"I… just helped her sleep for…" Sai paused as a wave of pain washed over her, "…for a little while. I drained a little of her life-force into my dagger." She swallowed as it became more difficult for her to speak. "It's not lethal though – just… just enough for her to sleep for a… a few hours."

Mikagami looked over at her, this time with more warmth in his eyes. "Try not to talk."

Sai smiled. "Believe me. It's easier if I do." She paused, her breathing growing shallower. "I'm glad that… that she didn't have to see me like this."

"Maybe," Mikagami looked down at Fuuko and smoothed a stray strand of hair from her face. "And maybe she would have preferred to share your suffering, because that's what friendship is about."

"Friendship, huh?" Sai said softly. "I haven't really had the chance… to learn too much about it." She stopped as she succumbed to a coughing fit.

"Sai!"

Narumi had been silent for such a while that Mikagami had almost forgotten that she was there. The brown-haired woman ran to her partner's side and knelt on the cold floor.

"Na… rumi," Sai managed to conjure up a smile. "I'm glad I got… to work with you. Do one thing… for me. Don't go back… to him." She clenched her fists as she began to convulse uncontrollably. "Mikagami-san, I… I have one favour to ask."

Mikagami leaned forward to catch her fading words.

"Please… please take good care… of Fuuko."

"You have my word," the ensui-wielder said softly.

A blue glow enveloped the Sai's body, and to the two's horror, she started to disappear. Mikagami watched helplessly as the girl became translucent, the sound of her ragged breathing fading away with her, until there was nothing.

Silence filled the warehouse.

Mikagami stood up, slinging Fuuko's bag around his shoulder. Then he bent down and lifted her in his arms.

"Where are you going?"

He turned at the question. "You should go and get some rest," he said.

Narumi didn't move. "Do you think I'll just let you leave like that?"

Mikagami's voice became icy. "Don't get in our way."

"I won't let you hurt him."

"You can still say this after what your partner told you?"

Narumi faltered. "I owe him everything to him. And he's a kind person."

"Is he?"

The woman was unable to reply as his question echoed the doubts that she had chosen to ignore for so long. She bowed her head over where Sai's body had been. "I just… can't believe that she's gone," she said softly.

"Things disappear from the world, just like this knife will," Mikagami looked down at the dagger lying on the floor, spotted with Fuuko's blood. "But our memories of it won't. Just because her body is gone, doesn't mean that she is. And until we forget, she'll still live in our memories."

He turned and slowly walked towards the door. He stopped when he reached it. "I didn't know Sai very well, but from what I gather, she wanted to change very much. It was too late for her but she knew that it's not for you." Mikagami paused as he shifted Fuuko closer against him and turned the doorknob. "Do what you think is right," he said before walking out.

******

It was nearing midnight when Asura regained consciousness.

He stood up slowly, the memory of what had happened coming back to him. "Fuuko," he said softly. He looked around.

That's right, he was in front of the warehouse that she and the long-haired man had been so interested. Not knowing what else to do, he walked towards what appeared to be the front door. Half expecting it to be locked, he was surprised when it opened.

Moonlight shone through behind him, lighting up part of the warehouse. He could make out shapes of discarded office furniture occupying the unlit areas, but apart from that, there was no sign that anyone was inside.

She was gone, again. Asura sighed. It was doubtful that he would ever see her again, but at least he knew her name – her first name anyway.

He began turn away when a blue glint caught the corner of his eye. He quickly looked back, but there was nothing there.

Asura shrugged and walked back out into the cold night air. He could have sworn that there had been something there, but then again it was late, and it was easy for the dark to play tricks on people's minds.

******

Tanaka looked up at the young woman from behind the counter. "Yes?" he asked, trying to look fully awake.

"Can I have a room for the night?"

He started. The voice was distinctly male. He adjusted his glasses and blinked his watery eyes. Darn kids nowadays, wearing their hair long and such.

Of course, that explained how he could carry that woman on his back without too much difficulty. Tanaka couldn't quite make out her face, which was half-hidden behind a curtain of long hair that hung over the man's shoulder, but he guessed that she was around her friend's age. A big, blue jacket had been slung around her – a jacket that, Tanaka presumed, belonged to the youth. That made him feel better. At least chivalry was not completely gone from the world.

"Two rooms?" he asked, glancing at the woman.

"No, we'll share a room," the young man replied, looking a bit disgruntled. "My sister's pretty drunk. It might be better if I'm there when she comes to – in case she needs to… be sick"

"Ah, yes." Tanaka certainly didn't want any of that ending up on his carpet. He reached for one of the keys hanging on the many hooks on the wall and placed it on the counter. "That'll be 7500 yen."

He watched as the man held up the woman with one hand and took out his wallet from his pocket with the other. Then with the same hand, he expertly drew out the appropriate notes and slid it across the counter.

"Your room's on the second floor, number 25. Make sure you check out before 12pm." Tanaka said as he scooped up the money.

"Thankyou."

"Oh, and you'll have to use the stairs!" he called after the pair, suddenly remembering. "I'm afraid the lifts aren't working today!" Nor had it for a while, but Tanaka didn't have to add that. In fact, not many things worked anymore. After all, the place was old, like Tanaka himself.

He leaned over the counter to peer after the couple. He slowly shook his head. Young people nowadays – getting drunk seemed to be the only thing they did.

******

_Asagi__!_

Fuuko bolted upright and winced when her back protested in pain. She looked around, a little disorientated. She wasn't in the warehouse anymore, that was for sure.

She was in a small room. Besides the creaky double bed she was sitting on, there were a desk that had an out-of-date television on it, an old chair, and a small table on which a bedside lamp sat, dimly lighting up the room. A sliding door on her immediate right seemed to lead to a tiny bathroom.

She closed her eyes. So she was in a motel somewhere. How on earth did she get here? The last thing she remembered was looking into Asagi's brown eyes and then feeling a weird sensation in the back of her shoulder as if the energy was being pulled out of her.

Asagi. She was alright, wasn't she? She couldn't have lost to a little wound like that, Fuuko thought. And yet the look in her eyes…

Fuuko looked up as the door to the room suddenly creaked open.

"You're awake," Mikagami said as he walked in and shut the door behind him. He placed the small paper bag he had been carrying on the table and pulled up a chair where he sat, silent.

"Mikagami… Asagi?" Fuuko asked quietly.

The ensui-wielder didn't reply immediately. But when he did, she already knew the answer. "She didn't make it. I'm sorry, Fuuko."

"I see."

Mikagami was worried by his friend's reaction. She didn't say anything else. She didn't cry or shout. In fact, she didn't show any emotion at all.

Fuuko lay back down and turned her back to her old team-mate who remained unmoving in his chair, watching her. She was too numb to feel anything at the moment. She closed her eyes, wondering if she could even sleep while she was in such a state.

But she could, and when she eventually did, it was thankfully a deep and dreamless one.


	9. Unsaid

Identity

Chapter 9: Unsaid

When Fuuko woke up, the sun was beginning to rise in the sky. She felt refreshed and looked down. Through the tears in her shirt, she could see that the cuts that she'd suffered in the battle last night had been treated and cleaned, and there was a fresh bandage around her shoulder – a real one.

She turned and stared at Mikagami, who was asleep on the chair he'd been sitting in the previous night. She recalled the paper bag he had been carrying when he entered the room. Was that what he went out to buy last night?

She quietly slid out of bed and stood staring at him for a while, a soft expression in her eyes. There was no doubt that she owed him a lot - she hadn't forgotten that he was the one who'd gotten them back last night.

She reached around him for her bag, which sat on the table behind him. Her gun was still in there, so was her fuujin. As an afterthought, she took the blue jacket that was hanging off the edge of the bed and put it on.

She was halfway out the door when she paused and looked back.

She would have smiled if she could at the sight of a frowning, sleeping Mikagami. But she couldn't.

He didn't even stir as the door softly clicked shut behind her.

******

The first thing Mikagami saw when he opened his eyes was an empty bed. The jacket he had left on it was gone as well. He almost jumped out of his chair in panic, but being the person he was, he instead calmly surveyed the room.

The old television was on, its volume turned all the way down. Fuuko's bag was on the table leaning against it, which was a good sign. She should be back for it, Mikagami thought.

He yawned. He'd had a late night, waiting for Fuuko to go to sleep before treating the wounds she'd received in her fight. It hadn't been easy doing it whilst trying no to wake her, but he had done it. It also hadn't been easy watching her sleep with a troubled expression, one no doubt brought on by his news of Sai. He frowned. He wished that she'd said something about that. She hadn't asked about the details of what had happened either. She had just accepted it quietly.

He looked up as the door opened and the woman just in his thoughts entered. She glanced at him as she sat herself on the edge of the bed.

"When I asked to use the phone, the old man downstairs asked me if I was sober this morning," she said, startling an unexpected Mikagami. He'd thought that she'd say something about last night.

"Oh. Really… he must have mistaken you for someone else."

"Maybe," Fuuko didn't sound convinced, but she uncharacteristically let it drop. "I called the hotel. They're bringing our luggage here so we can leave immediately once they arrive."

"Leave?"

"I was watching the news while you were asleep. Not surprisingly, news about Kinta Corporations still makes the headlines – and so does the new head, Sendou Ryoujin. He's running things down at the main office in Hiroshima."

Mikagami frowned. "Hiroshima again?"

"It seems like we're being led on a chase, doesn't it?" Fuuko said quietly.

"Well either way, I guess we have no choice but to follow."

Mikagami glanced over at her, waiting for her to say something about last night's events, but she didn't. Instead she said, "Thankyou."

When he gave her a puzzled look, she touched her wounded shoulder. "I don't want to know how you did it, but I appreciate it anyway."

It took all of his skill not to flush. 'I didn't see anything!' he wanted to yell in denial, but that wasn't something a calm, rational Mikagami did, so instead, he didn't say anything at all.

He had had to pull up her shirt, or else even he wouldn't have been able to manage otherwise, but that was all he did. Anyway, it wasn't as if he had been tempted to take a peek. Now wasn't the time for things like that.

He started when Fuuko turned her green eyes towards him, wandering if she had read his mind.

"They're here," she said, standing up and crossing over to the window.

Mikagami followed as a car beeped outside. A van was parked outside the building, the name of the hotel they had left their luggage in, painted on its side. It must have beeped earlier when he had been in thought.

"Let's go," Fuuko said as she turned off the television and picked up her bag.

It wasn't until they were halfway down the stairs when Mikagami realised that she still hadn't said anything about the night before.

******

They stood in front of a small, but still impressive office building. It loomed in front of them five storeys high, the sun intensely reflecting off its glass surface.

This was it, Mikagami thought. This was where they'd find all their answers.

They walked in, with Fuuko leading the way. She hadn't said much on the plane ride. Mikagami noticed that she had been edgy and strained. He was as well, of course, but that was more characteristic of him. The old Fuuko he knew would have tried to ease the tension they both felt, instead of adding to it.

They entered the lobby area and approached the woman at the desk. The doors were open to the public, but security was tight. There were cameras everywhere and Mikagami noticed that there were two guards patrolling the floor. Not that that was surprising. This was the main office of a one of the country's richest and renowned companies.

"May I help you?" the woman asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Where's Sendou?" Fuuko asked abruptly.

Both the receptionist and Mikagami were taken back by her candour. Mikagami had thought that bluffing their way through was the best option, but it was obvious his partner wasn't thinking rationally at the moment. He almost groaned aloud.

"Do you have an appointment with Sendou-san?" the woman asked. Mikagami didn't doubt that she had a finger on the hidden emergency button under the desk.

"He'll see us," Fuuko said.

"I don't…"

"Tell him we're here. He'll see us," Fuuko repeated forcefully.

One of the patrolling guards looked their way at Fuuko's raised voice and began to walk towards them. Mikagami frowned.

"Just tell him that Kirisawa and Mikagami are here to see him. Tell him." Fuuko said, this time more quietly, "It can't hurt for you to do that."

Mikagami didn't know if it was the look in Fuuko's eyes that did it, but the woman signalled the approaching guard back and picked up the phone on the desk.

"Kirisawa-san and Mikagami-san, is it?" she asked. She waited for Fuuko's nod before connecting. "Hi Yuki, it's Ayu at reception. There are two young people who say they're here to see Sendou-san. Kirisawa and Mikagami. I know, but…" she looked up at Fuuko, "it's urgent. Okay, I'll wait."

Ayu looked down at some papers on the desk in order to avoid making eye contact with the two before her. It wasn't that she was intimidated – she rarely was. It was that there was a different air to the two, one that made her uncomfortable for some reason.

"Ayu," she jumped when Yuki's voice suddenly came back on. "Send them up. Sendou-san said that he'll see them right away."

"Oh?" Ayu didn't know whether she or Yuki sounded more surprised. "Alright then."

She hung up and stood up. "Come with me please," she said to Fuuko and Mikagami.

The ensui-wielder couldn't help feeling troubled as they followed her across the marbled-floor hall. Did Sendou already know beforehand that they were coming because Narumi had informed him of last night's events? And if so, were they walking into a trap?

He looked at Fuuko's back. Her posture was rigid as she walked briskly after the sandy-haired receptionist. He wandered if that thought had crossed her mind.

"Right through here please," Ayu said, interrupting Mikagami's thoughts. She pointed to the metal detector "door" that led to an elevator area. Two more security guards were manning that area. She said something quietly to one of them before turning back to the two Hokage. "He'll take you up to Sendou-san's office now. Please leave your belongings here," she said, looked pointedly at Fuuko's bag. "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing is taken from it."

When she realised that she wasn't going to let them through without complying, Fuuko slowly handed it over. Mikagami looked on with a small degree of concern. Fuuko's gun and fuujin were in the bag, but at least they still had his ensui.

They stepped through and followed the burly guard into one of the lifts. He hit the last button on the panel, the one for the 5th floor. Soft, instrumental music played as the lift ascended.

A whirlwind of thoughts breezed through Mikagami's mind during the precious few seconds they had before the confrontation. He played through the different scenarios. If it came down to it, Fuuko could fight without her fuujin and he with his ensui. However, if it was a madougu-user like Narumi waiting up there for them, they would be in big trouble. The one consolation they had was that Sendou would not want to draw attention by stirring up too big a trouble in his own office building.

The elevator dinged as the doors slid open. A large red-carpeted hall greeted them. At the end of the hall, was a large, wooden double-door, behind of which sat the man who no doubt held the answers to all their questions.

A young woman sat at a large desk at the side of the room and she looked up as their hulking escort led them over. Yuki, the woman, raised her eyebrows. The two didn't seem like important people at all to her. "Sendou-san will see you after you've relinquished any other possessions you have on your person. He said that you'd understand what he means."

When the male of the pair frowned, she added, "I believe that they are a white hand ornament and a short knife. I'm sorry, but unless you take them out I can't let you through."

Mikagami paused. Sendou could just, wisely, be taking precautions, or it could be a trap – and even if it wasn't, if he gave up his ensui now he might never see it again. To his surprise, Fuuko didn't hesitate. "Mine is in the bag I left downstairs with the other woman. Check it out if you want."

Yuki proceeded to do just that. She nodded as she replaced the receiver. "Yours is there." She turned to Mikagami. "And you, sir?"

He had no other option. He slowly took out his ensui from his pocked and placed it on the desk.

Yuki picked it up and examined it. It matched the picture Sendou had shown her earlier. She didn't know what was so special about it or the hand ornament that made her new boss specifically mention them to her. They did look unusual, but it didn't seem like they could really harm anyone.

She looked back up, startled, as the young man leaned towards her over the desk. Her pulse quickened. It wasn't caused so much by his good looks as the dangerous light in his eyes. "Don't. Lose. It," he said slowly, emphasising each word. 

She swallowed. It only after he moved away that she regained her composure. "Okay," she said. "You may proceed."

As the guard led them to the doors, Mikagami's frown deepened. They were finally going to get their answers, but now they were going to have to get them weaponless.

~

Annoying author's note:

Well guys, you can look forward to the next chapter. All the answers revealed! Or will they be…? (Heh heh)

~


	10. Answers

Identity

Chapter 10: Answers

As the guard pushed open large wooden doors, Mikagami tensed in anticipation and saw Fuuko do the same. However, he was sure that neither of them quite expected the sight that greeted them.

The doors opened to a large room, the office of one of the most successful business tycoons. A long desk cluttered with stacks of paper and expensive stationery occupied most of the room. A high shelf of filled with thick books lined the left wall and beside it was a small tank in which swam many multicoloured exotic fish. A large cardboard box of folders and other things lay on the floor beside the desk, half unpacked.

"– sent them in, sir." A woman's voice, Yuki's, filled the room as they entered.

"Ah, yes. They're here," the man sitting behind the desk spoke down to the machine amidst the stacks of paper. "Thankyou Yuki." He looked up and Mikagami started. Fuuko couldn't hide her surprise either.

Both of them had expected their enemy to be older, someone who was a mirror image of Mori Kouran, perhaps. Instead, Sendou Ryoujin was a handsome man with neatly combed brown hair and intense blue eyes. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties.

"Ah, thankyou Umi," he said in dismissal to their burly escort, who then nodded and quietly closed the doors behind him. He turned his gaze on Mikagami and Fuuko, his civil smile growing wider. "Please excuse the mess. I've just moved in. Oh, and don't worry about your madougus. They'll be returned to you when you leave. It's just a precaution, I'm sure you understand. Please sit down." He indicated the two black, leather armchairs in front of the desk.

"We'll stand," Fuuko said stiffly.

Sendou looked at her. Mikagami thought that his gaze was rather predatory. "Ah," he said, "I do believe that you work for me, don't you Kirisawa?"

"Just because you're now head of Kinta Corporations doesn't mean that I work for you," Fuuko replied, the anger seeping in her voice.

Sendou laughed and reached for the slim, silver box on his desk. He opened it and took out a cigar, which he promptly lit. "You honestly think that you were working for that buffoon Kinta, don't you?"

The pretence of the charming, young boss was gone now – Sendou's smile turned nasty and a sneer appeared on his face. "That's what I like about you, Kirisawa. In fact, that's why I hired you. You're so naïve and easy to manipulate."

Mikagami stepped in before Fuuko could lose her temper. "We're not here to play your games, Sendou," he said coolly.

"Ah Mikagami Tokiya, but you are." The man took a long puff on his cigar. "Don't you realise that this whole thing, starting two years ago, has been a long, long game?"

"A game?" Mikagami repeated.

"Of course. A game of revenge." Sendou leaned forward in his chair, planting his elbows firmly on the desk. For the first time since their arrival, he lost a little of his cool edge. "Revenge for what you pests did four years ago."

"Four years ago?" Mikagami frowned. Did he mean…

"It was you! Your winning the Urabutousatsoujin that destroyed Mori Kouran and also me in the process."

"Mori Kouran," Fuuko said quietly. "So this has all been about Mori Kouran."

Sendou regained his composure, but the edge in his voice was still present. "Don't be mistaken. This isn't about Mori Kouran. This is about me.

"I was the head scientist under Mori Kouran and had been ever since I turned twenty-two. With his expanse of wealth, he funded any experiment I wanted to carry out. I could research into fields I had always been so interested in, and there were no rules, no restrictions. I had all the resources I needed, as well as all the test subjects I required." Sendou smiled at the thought. Mikagami thought that he looked quite mad.

"Of course," Sendou continued, "there were some stupid projects that he made me work on, but as long as I carried them out alongside my own interests, he provided me with all the funds and resources I needed. Mori Kouran was a fool, but he was also a necessity.

"There were times though, when he proposed some very interesting ideas to me," Sendou smile unpleasantly. "Like when he brought me that girl with the healing powers and demanded me to use her to give him eternal life. Well, I can tell you that I devised some very… interesting plans for her."

Mikagami could barely hide his fury. So **he** was the one who caused Yanagi so much pain all those years ago. The ensui-wielder very much wanted to wipe the smugness of the older man's face.

But he didn't have to. Sendou's smile disappeared as he continued. "Then you four brats broke in and took her away before I could try the best of my techniques out. That was the first time I encountered you filthy Hokage and that cursed Hanabishi."

He took another puff of his cigar. "But soon, I found that carrot dangled in front of my face again with the advent of the Urabutousatsoujin. Of course, that carrot would have been mine if you had lost. But instead, you…"

"Won," Fuuko finished for him. "So you've been after Yanagi all along. That's why you tried to kidnap her."

Sendou's smile returned. "Oh, that did cross my mind, but my main purpose hadn't been to kidnap her." His expression turned ugly. "It had been to kill her."

Mikagami and Fuuko started. Neither of them had expected his blunt admission.

"Oh, you think that this is all about that little princess of yours? Eternal life was Mori Kouran's obsession, not mine. It did catch a little of my interest, but I knew all along that the project was just a fantasy. There is no key to eternal life. Nonsense like that just doesn't do it for me.

"No, what interests me is power. What good is a scientist unless he has power? The power to exhibit his research, carry out experiments he desires without having to worry about trifles such as funding or ridiculous laws?"

"I don't understand," Fuuko interrupted. "So your revenge is based on us destroying the source of the power that you had – Mori Kouran?"

Sendou looked at her as though she was dull-witted. "I've told you before. This isn't about Mori Kouran, this is about me. Mori Kouran merely provided me with a means by which to carry out my work. No, I was the one who was on the path of creating my own power – a path that began with Sai. You have met her Kirisawa, haven't you? I believe you knew her as Asagi as well. It's so sad when friends become enemies."

"She wasn't an enemy." Fuuko's voice was quiet despite her obvious rage.

Sendou blinked and raised his eyebrows. "Yes, well there was something between you two, wasn't there? Although it's probably not what you think it is. She did hold a fascination for you ever since she saw you fight in the Urabutousatsoujin. Of course, she wasn't always like that."

Sendou continued to fix his gaze upon Fuuko, who stared back, a whirlwind of emotions including anger and guilt shining in her eyes. "We shared the same father, she and I. Unfortunately, it was her mother who carried the Mitsukawa bloodline. Fortunately for me, she and my parents died when I was nineteen and the little girl was left in my care.

"It was amazing when I found out what a deadly weapon she was, and of course, it would have been an awful waste if she wasn't brought up like one. She was perfect, you know – deadly and efficient, but she was just one little girl. I thought about how much power I would have if only there were more of her. Literally."

"Are you talking about cloning?" Mikagami asked slowly.

"Cloning?" Sendou repeated mockingly. "Any scientist can clone a person. It's people like Sai and your precious princess who separate the brilliant scientists from the ordinary ones. An altogether different process is needed to 'copy' them and ensure that their abilities are passed on to their counterparts a hundred percent.

"Years of motivation and diligent research were needed. Luckily, I had been working under Mori Kouran for a few years by then and he had also been having that problem with his son Kurei, so I suggested the idea to him.

"Ten years of blood and sweat deriving the complex formulae and equations to get the process right and finally, on the few remaining days of the Urabutousatsoujin, I succeeded. My first, Renge."

Surprise registered on Fuuko's face. "That was that… thing that Recca and Kurei fought in the arena."

"Correct. It was a brilliant day – or it would have been was it not for you Hokage." Sendou almost spat the last word out as if it was a curse. "The laboratory, in which all my years of hard work and dedication lay, was burnt to the ground along with the arena that day. Years of research destroyed by a bunch of brats. The step of creating my own army was gone along with the dream of showing my science off to the rest of the world. I had nothing left after that. I had to start from scratch. Again.

"The only thoughts I had after that were of revenge. I waited and planned. I worked hard, driven by my anger, and slowly built up a small business. Then I went and picked up a homeless idiot, dressed him up, told him what to say, and made him the face of my business." Sendou laughed, "It's funny. I'll bet people never guessed that Kinta Corporations was named after a street bum.

"I let him have all the credit. All that nonsense didn't appeal to me and I didn't want any attention yet. I just needed the funds to begin my research once again and to plan my revenge.

"Of course, there were many obstacles in my way – business competitors, prying reporters, employees too curious for their own good – too many for Sai and Narumi to handle, so I hired others to take care of them. And that's where you come in, Kirisawa."

Fuuko blanched, remembering the offer she had received those years ago. "Why? Why did you target me?" she asked woodenly.

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that," Sendou drawled, his handsome features twisting uglily. "Wasn't your father having problems with his business? Wasn't your family experiencing financial difficulties? Wouldn't my timely and generous offer be more than enough to get your loved ones out of trouble? Your weakness was that you were the one who sacrificed for others without thought and as I predicted, that was exactly what you did."

Mikagami looked at his friend in surprise. So that was what happened. He had remembered Fuuko acting strangely during her last year of high school, but had thought that it was merely nerves. Besides, he had already started university at that time, so he hadn't had much contact with her.

"It was satisfying," Sendou continued, "having one of the Hokage close by to do my dirty work for me. I had hoped that it was Hanabishi, but I didn't have as easy access to his father as to yours."

"What…" Fuuko's voice was barely audible. "What do you mean by that?"

Sendou rubbed his hands together. "It was easy quashing your father's small, petty business. Kind of like stepping on an ant, really.

"But it worked out all for the better, didn't it? You've sent enough money home to restart your father's business and I've had my fun sending you off to murder my obstacles. All in all, a good two years worth of work, wouldn't you agree?"

Fuuko's shoulders began to tremble. Mikagami thought that she was crying at first, but when he leaned forward to look at her, there were no tears on her face. She was shaking with unsuppressed anger.

He edged towards her until their arms nearly touched, lending her the support of his presence. He wished he could do more to comfort her, but he couldn't. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much rage she felt.

"So," Sendou continued, enjoying the effect he was having on them, "two years later, my business has become one of the richest in the world, Hanabishi and the rest of you are settled on your career paths, enjoying the simpleness of everyday life when somebody appears and tries to kidnap your precious princess. Of course, that was what I had planned to happen. If the kidnapping succeeded, I would have continued what I started four years ago and when I finished, I would have had her killed. I sent Sai along just in case something went wrong, which it did."

Mikagami felt some satisfaction as the scientist scowled at him. At least he didn't appear as smug as he had earlier. He felt better on Fuuko's behalf.

"But instead of killing Sakoshita like I told her to, she missed. So instead of Hanabishi being the one to play my game, you were."

"Sakoshita-san getting injured ensured that," Mikagami said slowly as realisation dawned on him. "Instead of coming after you in blind anger, Hanabishi stayed behind to look after Sakoshita. But the note with Fuuko's address was meant to be found, wasn't it?"

"I did ask Sai to make sure that it was. How she did it was up to her. The note was the beginning of the game. It reunited you with an old friend who worked for the enemy. How did that feel? And then later finding out that your only lead had been killed off. Quite disheartening, wasn't it?"

"Why did you have Kinta killed?"

Sendou shrugged indifferently as if they were discussing a minor detail. "He simply wasn't very useful anymore. And he was starting to get on my nerves. Besides, even though he didn't know anything about my true ambitions, he knew me by sight, so he had to be gotten rid of sometime. He'd lived longer than he would have had I not picked him up those years ago anyway."

"That still didn't give you the right to murder him," Fuuko said softly.

Sendou smiled at her. "Ah, and how did you enjoy Asagi's companionship at university? Did you hesitate in your battle with her yesterday because of it, Kirisawa?"

Mikagami saw Fuuko stiffen and said, "But the result wasn't what you had expected, was it Sendou?"

Sendou sneered. "Narumi had an easy job and she failed," he said distastefully. "I helped her, gave her a chance to make something of herself and she repaid me with incompetence. I should have expected that from a second-rate madougu user.

"But you – you I'm surprised at. You must have had some enormous luck, defeating Sai."

Fuuko bowed her head. "I didn't defeat her."

Sendou frowned at her for a while before asking bluntly, "Is she dead?"

"Yes," Mikagami answered for the fuujin-wielder. "But Fuuko didn't kill her. She died of… something else."

Sendou fell silent. He took a long puff from his cigar. "I see," he finally said. "Did her body disappear?"

"Yes," Mikagami replied in surprise.

Fuuko looked up sharply. She hadn't known about this.

"Ah, that's it. I guess it was about her time." Sendou raised an eyebrow when he saw the puzzlement on the two Hokages' faces. "She didn't tell you, did she?

"Didn't you ever wonder why, being as deadly as they were, the Mitsukawas never forced their way into power, which they could've easily?"

"They preferred to live in secrecy," Fuuko answered shortly.

"And why do you think that was? They had a secret, that's why. One that would have been revealed had they lived in normal society. It was a weakness – a price, you could say, that they had to pay in exchange for being blessed with such a gift.

"Sai's ability allowed her to create blue dagger from her life-force. Because they're made of a part of her, she could control them as she willed. But they disappeared after some time and a part of her died along with it. She may have been able to create as many daggers as she wanted, but she only had so much life-force.

"It's an extraordinary ability, but it takes as much as it gives. No Mitsukawa had lived beyond their early twenties. Their gifts consumed them before that. I see that Sai was no exception. It's a pity."

"You… you knew that that would happen and yet you still made her do your dirty work for you?" Fuuko asked angrily.

"Oh, I didn't make her. And even if I didn't her death was inevitable. I had hoped to have her copied before she expired, but then as you know, you came along. As I said, it's a real pity. The Mitsukawa bloodline died when she did."

"Expired?" Fuuko repeated, "Expired? That's not how you talk about a human being." Before Mikagami could stop her, she bounded around the desk, scooped up a gold fountain pen from the desk, popped its lid and pressed its sharp tip against Sendou's neck. "How would you like to expire today?" she asked harshly as she held him down in his chair with one arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sendou said as he swallowed lightly. "I call out and dozens of guards will rush in and shoot you on sight. You'll never make it out of the building. Besides, even if you did escape, the security cameras have recorded you entering my office on tape. How far do you think you'll get before the police – or worse – catches up with you?"

"And what if I don't care?" Fuuko said, sounding unconcerned.

"Fuuko."

She looked up ready to retort, but it died on her lips when she met Mikagami's eyes.

"Fuuko, don't."

The anger fled from her eyes and defeat replaced it. Her arms dropped slowly to her sides and the pen fell from her grasp. She moved away. Mikaagmi felt relieved, but to his surprise, he also felt sad – sad that he was the one who had coerced Fuuko into defeat. His hands curled into fists at his side as he looked at Sendou. He would make him pay, for Fuuko's sake.

"Smart move," Sendou said. He was unaware of the ensui-wielder's angry gaze on him as he carefully adjusted his tie. "You'll live today. But for how long? That is the question. I can wait. I'm a scientist after all, and scientists are very patient. One day – it could be a month from now, or it could be ten years – I'll strike again when you don't expect me. Can you go back to your normal lives again, knowing this?" He turned to a deflated Fuuko. "Can you, after knowing what you've been doing these past two years? You're surrounded by death, Kirisawa. Do you think you can return to a normal life?

"You Hokage may still be alive, but the game isn't over yet. Let's just say that it's been postponed." Sendou pressed a button on his desk and a few seconds later, the doors opened and the same guard who had escorted them in, waited outside. 

Sendou smiled. "I look forward to seeing you again."

Fuuko walked out, her gaze fixed on the floor, and Mikagami followed. The doors closed behind them. Mikagami collected his ensui and they rode the elevator down in silence.

They had their answers, but Mikagami couldn't help thinking as he looked at Fuuko, that they had come out of the encounter worse off.


	11. Resolutions

Identity

Chapter 11: Resolutions

For the first time in a very long time, Mikagami felt at a loss. He believed he was a good judge of people's characters, but when it came to emotions, he didn't fare as well. And that was what he was feeling as he walked behind Fuuko up the corridor towards their rooms.

They were back in the hotel now, the very same one they had stayed in when they had previously been in Hiroshima which seemed so very long ago but had, in reality, been less than two days ago.

He looked at his friend's back, unable to guess what she could be feeling at the moment. She hadn't uttered a word on the ride back and had definitely avoided meeting his gaze. Was she angry at him for stopping her back in the office? He didn't know why, but that thought distressed him. He had to find out.

They stopped outside her door and Fuuko reached out for the gold-plated knob. His mouth was beginning to form her name when she beat him to it.

"Mikagami." Her back was towards him. "I want you to go back to Tokyo tomorrow."

Mikagami was taken back by her candour. "We're going back together," he said casually. "That's what we agreed."

"No, you go back. I'm going to deal with Sendou first."

"And just what do you mean by 'dealing' with him?" Mikagami also realised that she had avoided mentioning herself returning to Tokyo.

Fuuko paused, her hand clenching the doorknob so tightly that her fingers turned white. "Whatever it takes to make sure that he doesn't bother us again," her tone was neutral, uncaring, but Mikagami knew better than to believe that she was feeling the same inside. "I've done things like this before, dealing with… obstacles." Mikagami knew she deliberately used the same word Sendou had to mock herself. "You shouldn't be here for that. You need to be back at Yanagi's side."

With the dismay showing on his face, Mikagami reached out, grasped Fuuko's shoulders and whirled her around not very gently. "Yanagi isn't the one I'm worried about!" he said angrily – anger that wasn't aimed at her, but rather at himself. At his inability to make her convey her bottled-up feelings to him. He knew that he wasn't the right person to handle these sorts of things and he hated it. To his simultaneous horror and wonder, he wished he could reach out and embrace the woman in front of him. It was his confusion at feeling these two opposing emotions that stopped him.

Fuuko flinched away from the anger in Mikagami's eyes, thinking that it was, rightfully, directed at her. These past two years she had done nothing but make their enemy even more powerful. She had been so naïve and foolish and deserved every bit of contempt Mikagami felt for her. It tore her inside, but she had to take it as it was. At the same time, his words made her very much want to voice the distress she felt, but she didn't. They were just words and he didn't really mean it – he couldn't have.

_You're surrounded by death, Kirisawa._

She needed to do this, and do it now, before she lost her nerve. She shook Mikagami off and steeled her eyes. "Don't worry about me," she said coldly. "Go home." With that, she quickly turned away and opened the door. She walked in and closed the door in his face before he could see the tears shining in her eyes.

******

Mikagami's pride told him that he didn't care. She obviously didn't need him, like all the other women who would die just to be with him. It wasn't as if she was beautiful anyway, he thought – and not without much conviction, because almost at once, the smell and feel of her hair tingled in his memory, and her green eyes and an old, mischievous smile flashed in his mind.

His pacing around the room came to an immediate halt when he realised what he had just been thinking. Then he remembered the bewildering turmoil of emotions running through him as he had looked into her eyes outside her room an hour ago – the desire that she had compelled in him to hold and comfort her. Something he had never felt before. He froze. It couldn't be. Not what he thought it was. This was Fuuko, not Yanagi. It was just a mistake – a mistake of companionship for… something more.

Mikagami relaxed. He had been spending a lot of time with the fuujin-wielder. It was understandable therefore, that he would feel a sort of camaraderie with her. That was it, nothing more. He stood up, convinced that he felt a lot better. He left his room then, and went down to the in-house restaurant. There, he had a large dinner and put thoughts of Fuuko aside.

Afterwards however, when he passed by her room on the way to his, his step faltered. It took all his will not to stop. Back in his room he had a warm shower and lay down on the bed, determined to get a good night's sleep. But soon, his mind wandered back to her.

Mikagami scowled. Even now she continued to infuriate him. Why did she have to hide her feelings all the time? Why wasn't she more like Yanagi, who was so easy to comfort and didn't shy away from the people who worried about her? He turned on his side, disturbed. Fuuko had changed, all too much for his liking. She was becoming like him. But then he had changed too. As much as he hated to admit it, Mikagami wasn't the cold, aloof person he had been four years ago – or even two years ago. Over the last few years he had been finding it harder and harder to pretend he didn't care.

He shook his head. Any of that didn't matter anyhow. Fuuko didn't need his help anymore and he was going to be on the first plane to Tokyo tomorrow morning.

Mikagami reached for the remote on the bedside table and turned on the television. He flicked through the channels and finally settled on a late re-run of the six o'clock news bulletin. With the volume turned down to a faint buzz of the newsreader's voice and the dull colours reflecting through the dimly lit room, Mikagami fell into a deep sleep.

******

He didn't turn when the secret door slid open behind him because only two people knew about it. One of them was dead, so only one person could have walked in. "Where have you been?" he asked as he frowned over a stack of notes.

"I was… delayed, sir," Narumi replied softly. She could hear the displeasure in his voice.

Sendou turned to face her, his expression neutral. "Why didn't you report back to me last night, Narumi? You've had the whole of today to as well."

"…You know what happened, don't you sir?"

He frowned at her evasion of the question. "Kirisawa and Mikagami paid me a visit and yes, they did tell me what happened. The fact that they were able to walk into my office, though, already told me that you had failed. You were too ashamed to inform me of your failure, weren't you?"

When Narumi remained silent, he took it as an assent. "However," he continued, "having worked for me for so long, I'll grant you another chance."

"What about Sai?"

Sendou was startled by her question. "Sai?" he repeated. "Ah, well it's a pity about that, but that's why we must work hard to make sure we get revenge on the Hokage. Neither Mikagami or Kirisawa felt distressed delivering the news."

"But you must have sir, since she was your only family left."

Sendou hid a grimace. Sai must have told her about their kinship. "Of course I am, Narumi, which is why we must channel our feelings towards achieving my goal. She would want it this way."

Narumi bowed her head. Sai had never wanted this and for the first time, Narumi realised that she felt the same. Both of them had only done this for the one person they thought they had loved – Sai for her brother, and Narumi for her rescuer. "I've been so grateful to you, Sendou-san, for all that you did for me," she said quietly, "but I want to know if that is what you really think. Are you really doing this for Sai, or for yourself?"

Sendou stiffened. "How dare you question me like this?"

Narumi avoided his accusing glare. "Did you help me because I was in need or because you saw an opportunity?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Sendou laughed, his true character shining through now. "We both got what we needed, Narumi," he said with a condescending smile. "You needed a 'friend' and I needed someone to carry out my instructions. Accept it and don't persist on with this line of questioning." His eyes narrowed in warning. "You aren't the only madougu-user around. Don't forget, you are replaceable."

Narumi tried to hide the anguish she felt from her expression. Sai had been right after all, she had been a fool. Now, however, she knew what to do.

"I'll always be grateful for what you did no matter the reason," she said softly, looking him square in the eye, "but I'll not work for you anymore."

Sendou shrugged and turned back to his work in dismissal. The fact that he took the news so lightly stung more than anything. With a heavy sadness, Narumi turned and left.

******

She slipped out quietly as she had done countless of times before when she was on an assignment. The only person who noticed her as she left was the doorman, who glanced as her as he hid a yawn behind a gloved hand.

As Fuuko walked away from the bright, sheltering lights of the hotel, she clutched her bag to her. After she dealt with Sendou she was going to get rid of her gun, and with it, the person she'd changed into during the past two years. At least that was what she hoped. Whether that would actually happen still remained to be seen.

She quickened her pace. It was still dark, but people would soon be waking up to go to work. She turned down a deserted alley, hoping to arrive at her destination in better time. However, it turned out that what people said about wandering alone through dark alleys being dangerous was true, because as if on cue, two youths jumped out, brandishing short knives. One moved behind Fuuko to block her escape whilst the other looked at her with a grin.

"What are you doing this early by yourself, honey?" he asked unpleasantly.

Fuuko smiled and as quick as a flash, reached out and twisted his arm behind his back until he yelled out and dropped the knife. She kicked his legs from under him and dealt him a blow to the back of his head. The teenager dropped to the ground, unconscious.

The other boy had been gaping, shocked at how his crony had been felled so easily, but recovered to lunge at Fuuko's back. She felt him coming and quickly sidestepped so that he swiped his knife at empty air. He spun to face her and the last thing he saw was a fist coming towards his face.

She looked down at the fallen youth and scowled. "You never stab an enemy in the back," she said, disgusted.

Despite this, Fuuko stepped out of the alley feeling surprisingly refreshed. The attack had been a blessing in disguise, she thought smiling to herself. Her senses were now sharpened and she felt the adrenaline of battle coursing through her veins. Which was appropriate, she thought as the smile vanished from her face, for what lay ahead.

******

Sunlight was creeping into Mikagami's room by the time he woke up. He stretched and then slid out of bed. A new day, a new resolve, the ensui-wielder thought as he walked to the bathroom. He was going back to Tokyo today and take Fuuko with him even if he had to drag her all the way. They were going to tell all to Hanabishi and the others and then decide what to do about Sendou with everyone.

He ran his fingers through his long hair and sighed. He **was** going to have to drag Fuuko along, and he didn't look forward to it.

He was spitting out toothpaste when the sound a familiar name stopped him in his tracks. He ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the television remote to turn up the volume.

_"…has disappeared from his mansion in __Hiroshima__. Sendou's guards have confirmed that the millionaire had retired to his bedroom late as usual. When he did not come out for his early daily morning walk, they rushed in to find it empty. One guard, posted at Sendou's room door swore that he had seen his employer enter, but not exit. Police expect foul play and are yet to reveal any suspects. This has been the second time in as many days that executives of Kinta Corporations have…"_

Mikagami didn't wait to hear any more. He raced from the room and down the corridor, his heart growing heavier with each step. _She couldn't have…_

When he was outside her door, he knocked on the cold surface furiously. Please answer, he thought desperately. When she didn't, he twisted the violently knob. He almost fell inside when the door opened easily.

Mikagami frowned. Fuuko hadn't locked the door.

His frown was replaced with worry and apprehension when he saw that her bed was empty. Her baggage, a suitcase and duffel bag lay at the foot of the bed, but her sling bag and in it, her fuujin and gun, was gone.

******

The pair walked in silence, past a group of joggers and down the grassy slope towards an empty children's playground. The taller woman had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked at her feet as she walked, as if she was an unconfident person.

The younger woman had long black hair that drifted in the slight breeze, her green eyes warily surveying the surroundings. "Why did you want to meet me?" she asked, her tone distrustful.

"I…" Narumi stopped walking and looked up at the lightening sky. "I wanted to talk."

"Why should I believe that you just want to talk? How do I know that Sendou didn't send you to kill me?"

"Because," she replied softly, "I don't work for him anymore."

Fuuko looked at her sorrowful expression and didn't think that she was lying. "You know he'll send someone after you, right?" she said carefully.

"I know."

She gazed at the older woman silently, knowing that she hadn't finished.

"I went to talk to Sendou-sama, before I decided to leave him." Narumi gripped the steel chain that suspended a wooden swing from its metal structure. "And I realised what a fool I had been."

Fuuko looked at the ground. She could sympathise – she felt exactly the same way.

"You know, I listened in to the meeting you had with him yesterday. With my kyomei."

Fuuko started. "I thought Mikagami destroyed your madougu," she said.

Narumi smiled. "He destroyed is shell, the globe in which I saw inside the dimensions. I had time to pry the madougu crystal from its base before he shattered it." Her smile turned self-mocking. "It's kind of funny. If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have been able to listen in to your meeting and in turn, would not have opened my eyes to Sendou-sama's true character.

"I had blinded myself to the fact that he wasn't as good and kind as he acted. Sai tried to warn me and I ignored her. In reality, he didn't care – about me or about Sai. He just cared about himself. He used Sai and he used me." Narumi paused and turned to look her straight in the eye for the first time. "He also used you, didn't he?"

This time, Fuuko looked away, her throat constricting. The knowledge still hurt.

"In that case, I have to apologise."

"For what?"

Narumi looked at her, a mixture of discomfort and sadness showing on her face. "After I left my confrontation with Sendou-sama, I knew what I had to do. All along, I had used the kyomei for evil purposes when I so much wanted to use it for good. And finally, I think I have."

Fuuko looked at her, unable to believe what she'd just heard. She couldn't speak either.

Narumi smiled at her shock, a smile tinged with anguish and faint amusement. "I did it last night, when he was asleep. I did what I had to – for Sai and for myself, and before he could hurt anyone else. I'm sorry to have stolen your revenge, and your friends', but revenge can destroy a person. I think your friend Mikagami knows that better than anyone else."

Fuuko was still processing the news. Sendou was gone, dealt with. She thought that she'd feel angry having been cheated of taking revenge herself, but instead, wary relief spread through her body.

"Sendou-san had a secret room under his mansion where he did all his work, but I managed to sneak in unnoticed to take all the notes he made. I burnt them a few hours ago. You and your friends don't have anything to worry about now. Sendou-san will never be able to come back and his research vanishes with him."

"Whe… where did you send him?" Fuuko finally managed to ask.

Narumi's features clouded. "Somewhere not as pleasant as the place you and Sai battled in," she replied briefly. She looked up at the other girl. "I don't feel guilty about what I did. I just want to move on and make up for those years I spent under him. Mikagami told me that Sai wanted to change very much and I could see it. She didn't have a chance, but I do, now." She reached out and touched Fuuko's arm, her gaze softening. "You do too. Those two years you suffered can't be undone, but you can put them behind you and look forward." She then smiled a gentle smile. "And you have a friend to help you do it. Don't waste this chance. I won't mine."

Fuuko watched as Narumi turned and walked away. She was moved by the woman's words, but doubt continued to plague her. In time she might be able to forget the horrible crimes she had committed, but would she be able to forgive herself?

******

Fuuko slowly walked back to her room, still half-dazed by the sudden change in situation she faced. The television in the hotel lobby, tuned to the news channel, had confirmed Sendou's disappearance. The thought that Narumi had lied about her part in it and Sendou had instead disappeared into hiding did cross Fuuko's mind, but she dismissed it almost immediately.

Her instincts told her that Narumi had not been acting during their meeting. Her sorrow had appeared genuine and she had, like Fuuko, had a bond with Sai. Besides, Sendou had lost everything by deliberately disappearing now. Fuuko heard that his business would soon be bought by a competitor, and with that, his source of funding would be gone. His disappearance wasn't another ploy of his. It was a consequence of his selfish and uncompassionate actions.

However, along with the relief that was brought on by that thought, came apprehension and uncertainty. As long as Sendou had been at large, Fuuko had had an excuse to put off deciding what to do next. The knowledge that she now had to face it instilled an enormous dread in her.

Fuuko stopped outside her door and was about to reach inside her bag for the key when she remembered that she hadn't locked it when she left. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, but froze when she saw Mikagami sitting on one of the chairs, arms folded. She immediately averted her eyes to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Where have you been?" he asked, anger creeping into his voice.

Fuuko looked down at her feet. Had he heard about Sendou's disappearance? Did he think she was responsible for it? She couldn't blame him if he did – she was an assassin after all. But she didn't want him to. She didn't want him to think of her that way at all – she wanted him to like her. The revelation struck her suddenly, filling her with surprise and pain at the same time. She shook her head violently. "It wasn't me," she pleaded forcefully for him to believe her, "I didn't have anything to do with it."

He must have known about Sendou's disappearance, because he didn't ask her what she was talking about. She heard the chair creak as he stood up and felt him move towards her.

She looked up, a little fearfully. The anger was still there on his face, but what she hadn't heard before in his voice was the worry that was now so evident in his eyes. "You idiot," he said, a small tremor in his voice betraying the emotion he felt. "Of course I didn't think it was you. Just don't you dare pull that disappearing trick on me again."

It was that and his half-annoyed yet warm smile that did it. The floodgates opened and tears began to stream down Fuuko's face.

He reached for her as she fell into his arm, crying her heart out.

******

"So that's what happened," Mikagami said, tapping a finger on his cheek.

Fuuko didn't look at him as he sat beside her, deep in thought. Her cheeks were still burning from half an hour ago. She couldn't believe how loudly she had cried. She had practically howled her head off. She was relieved, however, that the wet face imprint she'd left on Mikagami's blue shirt had dried out. Her face reddened even more as she recalled how he'd held her so tightly and had stroked her hair as she cried.

She forced the thought for her mind. Ugh, what on earth was she thinking? At this rate, she was on her way to becoming one of the drooling, bimbo Mikagami chasers. She slid across the edge of the bed surreptitiously to put more distance between them.

"I don't think Narumi was lying either," Mikagami said. "She was deeply affected when Sai died."

"I was right," Fuuko said, bringing her mind back to the matter at hand. "She and Sai were friends."

"Both of them were trapped by the same person into doing something they knew was wrong. I guess they found a sort of solace in each other." Mikagami turned to her suddenly, startling her. "You know, Fuuko," he said hesitantly, "I can't imagine how you feel, having to keep what you did these past two years to yourself, but… I'm here if you want someone to talk to. I know that I might not be the most sensitive person in the world, but I also know that the feelings you keep inside will grow to consume you." He paused dumbly, unsure if he'd successfully conveyed feelings. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm here to listen… if you want to talk."

Mikagami silently cursed himself. He wasn't a guy for making speeches and at the moment, he was feeling like an idiot. He should have left part that up to Yanagi, when they returned to Tokyo.

"Thankyou, Mikagami," Fuuko said softly. "I really appreciate it."

_But…_ Mikagami thought.

It never came. Instead, Fuuko expelled a long breath. "I'll just come out and say it. I can't go back to Tokyo," she said, her voice trembling. "I really can't."

"Why?" Mikagami asked sharply.

"Because…" Fuuko bowed her head over her clasped hands. "I just can't."

"Is it because of what you did under Sendou?"

She began to shake. "I killed people, Mikagami – real people, innocent people, people with families."

Mikagami looked over at her. "You had your reasons, Fuuko. No-one is saying that you made the right choice, but you did what you had to at the time. People like Sendou and Mori Kouran killed for their own selfish reasons. You did it for your family, for Ganko."

Fuuko's head rose longingly at the mention of the little puppet-master's name. It had been so long since she'd heard it.

"What you did can't be undone, but you can make up for it."

"How?" she whispered.

"By becoming a better person. By making other people's lives worth living. By not trying to run away but instead face those who love you."

Fuuko's lips began to quaver.

"What do you feel when you think about returning to Tokyo, Fuuko?"

"Dread. Fear."

"And what else?" Mikagami asked gently.

"I…" her voice was barely audible. "I want… I want to go home so badly, Mikagami."

Mikagami looked at her and smiled. 

Her real wish realised, Fuuko was crying silently, and the tears glistened down the curve of her cheek.

~

Author's note:

As always, please take the time to review my story, even if you don't like it (I want to hear about it), because it gets me motivated and gives me an idea whether I'm getting things right.

Hmmm… I've always had the impression that Fuuko's eyes were green, but I just found out that they might actually be blue. Someone tell me! Argh! (If they really are blue, excuse my mistake).

On a more positive note, the end is near! Whoohoo!


	12. Home

Identity

Chapter 12: Home

"I can't believe we're officially out of school now," Yanagi said in awe.

Recca grinned. "Well, things aren't going to be too different, hime. It's going to be just like high school - only in a different environment."

"I guess." The girl looked at him affectionately. "I'm so glad that we're all going to the same university."

"Oh, and Recca-nii," Kaoru chipped in, working his fanged smile. "Since you're in university now you're finally going to have to act your age, you know."

"What did you say?" the seventeen-year-old spluttered as Domon guffawed loudly. "Why you little…" He then proceeded to chase after the younger boy, only to trip on his graduation gown.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled an extremely annoyed Fuuko, startling the milling groups of students around them. "Why don't the both of you act your age!"

"Yeah," echoed Ganko, hands on hips. She glared especially hard at Kaoru.

"Fuuko."

The teenager turned. "Oh, hey dad," she said as a tall, black-haired man came over. They moved to one side, away from the others. "Are you okay?" she asked in a low voice.

He smiled, the lines of worry around his eyes brought on by the past few days disappearing for a short moment. "I'm fine, Fuuko," he replied. "Today's your day, so don't worry about me, okay? I want you to know that your mum and I are very proud of you. I'm sure Ganko is too." He warmly looked over at the young girl who was shaking a fist at the kougan-anki master. The green eyes Fuuko had inherited flickered back to her as her dad brandished a camera. "How about a photo?"

Fuuko grinned. "That would be nice, dad." She turned back to her friends and clapped her hands. "Okay, photo time guys!"

They huddled together and Fuuko, who found Mikagami on her other side, nudged him playfully. "Don't forget to smile, Mi," she said with a grin.

The ensui-wielder frowned. He couldn't believe he was stuck next to Fuuko instead of Yanagi. "I am smiling, Kirisawa," he said, annoyed.

"Okay, say 'cheese'," Fuuko's dad said from behind the camera.

"Nah, that's too ordinary," Recca said from his place beside his princess. "Let's go for 'Hokage'."

That brought on a smile from everyone.

"Uh, okay then. I guess it must mean something special to you teenagers. On three then. One, two, three…"

"Hokage!"

~

_Present day_

"You're lucky we made the flight," Mikagami said accusingly. "You should have told me that you hadn't eaten for over 24 hours."

"I'm sorry," Fuuko said with an embarrassed smile.

Mikagami's eyebrows knitted together in annoyance as she gave him furtive glances. "What is it?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I didn't get time to finish my sushi," she replied slowly. "I'm still a little hungry."

"Young people starving themselves these days," the old man next to Mikagami said, shaking his head. "Back in the old days we used to eat without a care."

Mikagami frowned. Usually, he would be in the aisle or window seat on the plane as he disliked sitting next to strangers, but Fuuko had wanted the window seat. Fearing that she might run off if she didn't get what she wanted, Mikagami reluctantly gave it up and took the middle seat. It was bad enough that the seat on the other side of him was occupied, but for it to be occupied by a rambling old man made Mikagami want to groan aloud.

He pressed the attendant assistance button and soon, one strolled up, flashing him her pearly white smile. "What can I do for you sir?"

"My friend here is hungry. Can you bring her something?" Mikagami asked.

The brunette flight attendant didn't even look at Fuuko. "Of course," she said, batting her eyelashes at him. "Be right back."

Fuuko grinned and nudged the ensui-wielder knowingly. "I'm keeping count of how many stewardesses you've picked up so far, you know."

"She was definitely flirting with you, young man," Old Man chipped in with his bit. Mikagami buried his head in his hands. "But isn't your girl jealous at all?"

"Hah! My girl?" Mikagami harrumphed.

He was taken back when Fuuko gave him a strange look. She leaned in close, her hair brushing his face. "Is that such a ridiculous idea to you?" she asked seriously.

Mikagami swallowed as he looked into her green eyes. There was no trace of mischief in them. "I…" Mikagami didn't know what to say.

A smile broke onto Fuuko's face. "Gotcha," she said with a wink.

Mikagami gaped at her, irritation washing over him. Yet, one word popped into his mind. _Cute_. "That wasn't cute at all!" he blurted before he could stop himself. Damn. He hadn't meant to say the word aloud.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not cute," Fuuko said, still smiling.

Mikagami stared at her and despite his irritation, he felt his heart lighten. She sounded like the old Fuuko again.

"Excuse me, sir." The flight attendant was back. "I'm afraid we don't carry meals on this flight, but I've brought some ice-cream." She handed it to Mikagami, which he passed to Fuuko. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Mikagami ignored the hint. "No," he replied shortly. The attendant pouted and huffed off.

"That was mean of you," Fuuko remarked as she tore at the wrapping hungrily.

Mikagami just shook his head. Luckily for him, Old Man had fallen asleep.

They sat in silence for a while with Fuuko looking out the window at the cloudy, blue sky. She finished her cone and crumpled the brown paper in her hand. "Mikagami," she said, breaking the silence. "Will they be waiting at the airport?"

The ensui-wielder turned to look at her. They were landing soon, which was probably why she was getting nervous. "Yes. Recca said that he and the others, including Yanagi will be there to meet us. Don't worry. He believed me when I said that I had run into you at the airport in Hiroshima. Remember that you flew there to meet a friend."

"I know," Fuuko said quietly.

Mikagami gave her a curious look. "Why did you ask Recca not to tell Ganko or your parents that you were coming home?"

Her features clouded at his question. It was a while before she replied. "I want to talk to them myself first. I want to see them face-to-face and tell them that I'm back." She faced him, the uncertainty showing on her face. "Or maybe I'm just scared and wanted to put it off." She smiled. "That's probably the truer reason."

"That's only natural," Mikagami said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Fuuko turned back to the window. "Yeah," she said, unconvinced.

_"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. The plane will be landing at __Tokyo__Airport__ shortly. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and your seats upright. I hope you have had a pleasant flight with __Nippon__ Airlines."_

"Wha..?" Old Man came awake with a snort. "Are we there already?"

Mikagami looked at Fuuko worriedly, but her face was turned away from his. From what he could tell, she would have appeared calm were it not for her hand, which was clenched tightly around the arm rest.

~

"You don't have to go, Fuuko." Her dad's voice was sad and slightly ashamed.

"Dad." Fuuko knew that he felt responsible for her decision to leave Tokyo. She shook her head vehemently. "Dad, I want to do this. No-one's forced me into this, least of all you. I know you don't want me to go, but I want you to know that I'm happy doing this. So please, please don't feel like you're to blame."

He looked at her tenderly, and reached out to ruffle her hair as he'd done over the years. "You've always had a will of your own. I want you to know that I… we are all proud of you."

Her mum stood beside him an odd glint in her eyes. "Take care, Fuuko," she said softly and turned away. If she'd looked at her daughter any longer, she would have burst into tears.

Fuuko smiled at her. "I will mum," she said, hugging the woman tightly. She then turned to the girl standing beside them, watching quietly. "Ganko," she said affectionately.

The puppet-master was unable to the hide the misery showing in her eyes.

"Hey," Fuuko said. "Don't be sad."

"But…" the younger girl began to wring her hands. "But Fuuko-neechan is leaving."

She smiled. "Not for long, so cheer up." She looked down at the girl and said. "Ganko, while I'm gone I'm leaving it up to you to take care of Mum and Dad, okay?"

Ganko nodded seriously. "Okay, Fuuko-nee. I won't let you down." She then added. "Will you promise that you'll call?"

"I promise, so don't be sad anymore."

"Okay."

The two girls hugged each other, each trying to put on a brave face.

"Well," Fuuko said when she finally released Ganko. "I guess I'll be off then."

But she didn't leave until the final boarding call was announced for her flight, and when it did come, she walked away from her family with a heavy heart.

Little did she know that she would be back at Tokyo airport two years later, more mature and world-weary, with Mikagami by her side.

~

_Present day_

"Are you okay?" Mikagami ventured as they walked out of gate 42, wheeling their luggage along.

"Mmmm." Fuuko murmured in reply.

"A little nervous?"

"Well, to tell the truth…" she smiled at him, a smile that was both apprehensive and self-conscious. "I'm scared to death."

To her surprise, Mikagami laughed. It was a pleasant sound, she thought, shocked. "What?!" she asked, half-annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"Just act like that. Be yourself," Mikagami smiled warmly at her.

Fuuko's heart began to race at his smile. Mikagami's good looks was so easy to overlook when he was cold, but when he acted nice… She flushed.

"After all, nothing can go wrong if you act like the monkey you are." The ensui-wielder finished.

"Why you…!" Fuuko shook her fist at him, but a part of her felt grateful. He was trying to make her feel more at ease and she appreciated it. But when they reached the doors to the arrival lounge, her dread resurfaced.

"Ready?" Mikagami asked quietly, looking at her.

She took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be," she replied and walked forward.

The automatic doors slid open and a crowd of faces turned towards her. She almost reeled back then, but Mikagami placed a hand on her arm, his other hand firmly steering the luggage trolley. "I'm here, Fuuko," he said softly.

She nodded, not looking at him. Instead, she slowly scanned the crowd, searching for a familiar face.

"FUUKOOO!"

Fuuko's heart jumped at the familiar voice, raised above the buzz of the crowd.

"There."

Her gaze followed Mikagami's, to a man pushing his way forward towards them. "Domon?" she whispered.

In an instant, she found herself caught up in a crushing embrace in a pair of well-muscled arms. "Domon," she repeated in a strangled voice.

"Fuuko!"

"Domon," Mikagami scowled, feeling annoyed for reasons unknown, "you're breaking her ribs."

The big man put a relieved Fuuko down promptly, a big grin on his face. "Sorry Mikagami, no hug for you."

"That's quite alright," the ensui-wielder muttered.

"Domon," Fuuko exclaimed, looking at her friend clearly for the first time. "What happened to your mohawk?"

"Heh," he ran a hand over his spiky, closely-cropped hair. "Too hard to maintain I guess." He then looked at hers. "You grew out your hair too, Fuuko."

"Yeah."

"It looks good. Looks more…" He made a curving gesture with his hands. "More… feminine."

Fuuko scowled.

He added quickly. "I mean, not that you weren't before."

Fuuko looked past the big man to see three familiar faces peering back at her.

"Yo, Mikagami! Fuuko!" Hanabishi Recca said, grinning. "Hey, your hair's long."

"Yeah? Well, so is yours," Fuuko retorted, annoyed that people kept mentioning her hair. "In fact, you haven't changed one bit, Recca."

"Yup." Koganei Kaoru was at least sixteen years of age now, Fuuko surmised, and it showed. He was almost as tall as Recca and his once boyish face had lengthened into maturity. He had grown into a handsome young man, but as he showed immediately, he still retained his mischievous nature and irritating fang-smile. He continued, "Recca's just as immature as ever."

Fuuko rolled her eyes as Domon proceeded to restrain the flame-master from strangling the younger boy. Some things, she could see, were always going to stay the same.

She turned to the young woman with the long, brown hair, who was trying to calm Recca down. "How are you feeling, Yanagi?" she asked hesitantly.

Mikagami watched silently. Fuuko had beaten him to the question. He frowned. Was she still feeling guilty?

Yanagi turned to her friend and smiled. "I'm fully recovered, Fuuko. Thanks for asking." She then added shyly, "I'm so glad you're back. We missed you."

When Fuuko smiled back, Mikagami relaxed.

"So," Recca said, turning to Mikagami after giving Kaoru one last glare. "I guess everything's okay now."

"Yup. Everything's okay now."

"Great! Although I haven't forgotten how rarely you kept us up to date," he scowled at the ensui-wielder. Then he brightened. "But you did a great job anyway. The villain who tried to hurt hime is gone forever and that's the main thing. Let's go and celebrate with a meal. My treat."

"Isn't it a bit late for lunch?" Domon asked.

They all turned to stare at him.

"Since when have you turned down food?" Recca asked.

"Oh yeah," Domon said sheepishly.

"He must be astounded by your generosity today, Recca-nii," Kaoru remarked, making the older boy scowl again.

"What are you trying to say? I'm always generous."

Another argument ensued, which was ignored by Mikagami as he glanced over at Fuuko, who looked on with a small smile on her face.

******

"Man, I'm stuffed," Recca said, sighing contentedly.

"Just make sure you keep your eyes on the road and not fall asleep like Domon-nii," Kaoru said.

"Of course," Recca snorted as he glanced at a snoring Domon through the rear-view mirror. "It's only that weirdo who falls asleep after having a meal."

Yanagi, Fuuko and Mikagami were cramped next to the sleeping man at the back of van.

"I told you we should have dropped off the luggage first," Kaoru chided Recca. "See how cramped they are? If Domon-nii lets one go," he was referring to Domon's flatulent ability, "Yanagi-nee will bear the full brunt of it."

"Alright Koganei, stop nagging. Hime, will you be okay?"

"Eh?" Yanagi had no idea what they were talking about.

"It's alright," Fuuko said, "We can always hold our breaths, right Yanagi?"

"H-hai."

Mikagami wondered what they were worried about. After all, he was the one who was sitting next to the big man.

"So you'll be continuing your studies here, Fuuko?" Yanagi asked her friend.

"Yup. I'll be at the same uni as you guys now."

"Great!" Recca said with a grin. "It'll be just like old times."

"Yeah…" Fuuko replied quietly. "Um, Recca, can you drop me off further up the street?"

"What?" he said puzzled. "I'll drop you outside your house. It's no big deal."

"No, it's okay. Please."

Mikagami turned to look at her. Was she getting cold feet?

"Alright," Recca conceded. "I guess you must want to surprise your family."

"Something like that."

"You can drop me off with Fuuko," Mikagami said, startling everyone including the girl sitting next to him.

"Huh?" Recca blinked in surprise. "But you live a few blocks from her house."

"Just do it, Hanabishi."

"Okay, okay. It's none of my business if you want to walk."

Fuuko turned to Mikagami. "I don't need you to come with me," she said in a hushed tone. Yanagi, who was sitting beside her, stared furtively at them out of the corner of her eye.

"Who said I'm going with you?" Mikagami replied quietly. "I just want to get out of this confinement."

She frowned at him and turned away.

Yanagi's eyebrows raised as she glanced at them. That was an interesting exchange…

******

"Okay, Recca. Thanks for the lift," Fuuko said as she climbed out. "Say goodbye to Domon for me when he wakes up."

Recca hung his head out the window. "Yeah," he said, rolling his eyes, "whenever that'll be."

"He's going to be devastated that he didn't see you out," Kaoru's voice drifted from the front of the van. "Perhaps I should wake him up…"

"Don't you dare!" Fuuko hissed, prompting laughter from her friends.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow then," Yanagi said as she helped her and Mikagami unload their luggage.

"Sure," Fuuko smiled. "See you guys."

Yanagi gave the pair one last look before sliding the van door shut. They watched as it pulled away from the footpath and drove off down the street.

"Well, I'd better be getting home," Fuuko said. _Home_. The word felt so strange on her tongue. "Your apartment is the other way."

"I know."

Neither of them moved.

"Did you think that I was going to run off or something?" Fuuko finally asked softly.

"Are you?"

She smiled. "No, I'm not going to run away anymore. I've done enough of that. I guess I can't fault you for thinking otherwise."

"No," Mikagami shook his head. "I didn't think that you would run."

Fuuko was taken back. "Then why did you get out of the van? I thought you'd want to spend more time with Yanagi."

Mikagami smiled a strange smile. "That's what I thought too. I guess that's not the case anymore."

There was an awkward silence. Then:-

"How are you holding up?"

"Huh?" Fuuko turned to look at him. "Fine, I guess. I just want to have my family back again."

"That's a good feeling to have," Mikagami said. "You should probably go then. They're waiting for you." He picked up his bag and turned to go.

"Mikagami."

The ensui-wielder whirled around. "Yes?" he said a little too quickly.

"Uh," Fuuko had trouble looking at him straight in the eyes. "You've done so much for me these past few days, you know, and yet you've never complained. I know that without you, I wouldn't be here today. So -" She let out a deep breath and smiled. "So thank you. For everything."

Mikagami didn't know exactly when it was that he'd given up fighting the effect she had on him. His heart began to beat quickly. She was standing so close…

He reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face with his knuckles. The gesture deepened as his hand opened to cup her cheek. Then he drew her towards him, his other hand reaching behind her curtain of hair to caress the nape of her neck.

Fuuko closed her eyes in pleasure as she resided in the comfort of his arms. She could hardly believe that she was experiencing so strong a feeling for anyone, let alone the ensui-wielder. Well, she thought in concession, she could do worse than to fall for Mikagami.

"Well," Mikagami finally ventured, hating himself for ruining the moment, "we should probably go."

Fuuko regretfully stepped away, an abashed smile on her face. "Yeah, you're right." Her cheeks were pink. "Uh, well I'll see you tomorrow, Mikagami."

"Hey."

She looked up to find him smiling gently at her.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

She smiled back at him.

******

Fuuko stood on her own doorstep, memories of her childhood flooding back – memories she'd pushed away for two years. "Well, not any more," she said softly to herself.

She thought of Asagi, who hadn't had a home and of Narumi, who was in the same situation, but was making the best of it. Then she took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

Maybe they weren't in, Fuuko thought half-hopefully. But it was a weekend, and her parents were normally at home during this time. _That was two years ago_, she thought. _Maybe some things have changed_.

She was about to go and peer into the house through the front window when the door opened suddenly.

"Ye -"

The girl holding the door open stopped.

Fuuko's heart gave a leap.

She came up to her shoulders now, and her hair, once too short, was tied up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes, though, were the same as when Fuuko had first looked into them more than four years ago.

"Ganko," she said, almost choking with emotion.

"Fuuko-nee?" The younger girl's voice was filled with disbelief. Her lips began to tremble. The she blurted out, "You promised me that you'd call. And yet you never once did."

Fuuko looked down sadly at her. "I know," she said softly. "I'm so, so sorry Ganko, but I'm here and I promise that I'll make up for it."

"You're back for good?"

She smiled. "For good."

Conflicting emotions showed on Ganko's face. "What… what took you so long?" she whispered.

Fuuko stood silently for a moment. "I…" she began softly, "I lost myself, Ganko. I became someone else for a while and I didn't like it. I didn't want you or Mum and Dad to see me that way."

Ganko looked back at the older girl, a little puzzled. But she knew that in her own time, Fuuko would answer the questions she had. "But you've found yourself now, right?" she asked.

"I've found myself."

"Then that's all that matters." Ganko smiled for the first time as she looked up at the girl she had admired for so long. "You're home and that's all that matters." The tears she'd held in for so long began to leak out of the corner of her eyes. "I've missed you so much!" she wailed, throwing herself into Fuuko's arms.

"Ganko," Fuuko whispered as she held the puppetmaster in her arms. "I've missed you so much too."

"Fuuko?"

She looked up to see her mum standing at the bottom of the staircase, her hand covering her mouth in shock. "Mum," she said.

"You… you are back aren't you?"

"Yes," was all she had time to say before the woman rushed over to hug the both of them.

"Fuuko, I can't believe that you're finally back," she said, sobbing. Then she quickly wiped her tears away. "You could have at least told us that you were coming," she scolded. But she didn't let her daughter go.

Fuuko smiled. A tear ran down her cheek. "I know."

"You'd better come in before all of you catch a cold." A deep, familiar voice said.

Fuuko opened her eyes to see her father standing in the doorway to the dining room, arms folded. His eyes were more watery than usual.

She was so happy to see that he was looking well. A little balder, but well nonetheless. "Dad," she said, "I'm back."

"Well it's about time." He smiled tenderly at her, something that she'd missed for so long. "Welcome home, Fuuko."

~

Author's note: Well, that's it! (*let's out a huge breath of relief*) That was waaaaaay longer than I had wanted it to be. Oh well, you just have to go with the flow.

Writing a suspense fic has been a lot harder than I expected and it took a lot out of me. I do enjoy writing more humorous, light-hearted stories, but I won't discount writing another suspense fic in the future. Not that I'm going to be writing one any time soon – I need the break!

Anyway, thanks again to everyone who read and review the fic, always appreciate your support guys. And I hope you all were satisfied with the ending (added in a little mi-fuu especially for mi-fuu fans :) ).

Signing off,

maboroshi


End file.
